The God of Power
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: Percy Jackson but he has a half brother who is a God. Matthew is the first new God in about 2500 years, and because of this he is by far the most powerful God in existence. Please review. I re-wrote the first and second chapters, now I'm going to do the third, so send me messages to tell me if you want it done.
1. Introduction

I didn't have your average childhood, I was, what is commonly known as, an orphan, my parents are still alive though. You see my father is an Olympian, you know the Sea God Poseidon, and my mother is the Primordial Nyx, Goddess of the Night, I don't know how they met, or if they fell in love, because the moment I was born Zeus locked me away in Camp Half-Blood, trapping me until I turn sixteen. This was all because there is this prophecy that says that the next child of the Big Three, my dad, Zeus and Hades, to turn sixteen will make some stupid choice to save or destroy Olympus, then there is also my destiny that Chiron, my guardian and friend, is always talking about, so my uncle is afraid of me. From what my mentor has told me my father got off easy, only a couple blasts from the Master Bolt, while my mother got thrown into the deepest depths of Tartarus, it kind of sickens me that one god could have so much hate for a child.

At the time that our story begins I was celebrating my fourteenth birthday with my fellow campers, who all really love this annoying mortal song that's called "Happy Birthday", I, on the other hand, find the song quite nauseating. When they had all finished singing I was yet again forced to blow out the candles on my cake and it felt odd, gods don't care about age, but because of these people my preferences were much different than the average god, like how I want to only ever have one love in my life, if I ever have one, and that I will never have demigod children. As the party continued I was led away by Chiron, who looked the most downcast I'd ever seen him, he took me to the beach and sat his hind quarter down, telling me to follow suit.

"The 25th of June is a solemn day for me Matthew," he said as he rested his head in his hands, I shivered at his use of my name, while I am a god I was given a mortal name by the campers who raised me, it made me feel incomplete not knowing the name intended for me, the name my parents wanted for me, Chiron continued,"The gods have summoned you to meeting they are having tomorrow, where they will give you your domains and symbols of power," my breath hitched at that point, all I knew I could do was fight, that's it, I may be really good at it (and I mean really good at it) but being the "God of Fighting" seemed unimpressive compared to my parents domains,"You shall be picked up by Hermes, who will put you in restraints, then you will be brought back home, I'm sorry to have waited so long to tell you, but you seemed to be having fun with your friends."

His sheepish comment made me smile as I excused myself back to my cabin, when I entered I saw my mothers Primordial Steel duel swords hanging on my weapons rack and felt a wave of comfort overcome me, I touched the hilt of one of the swords and smiled as they shone with black energy then reformed into an elegantly crafted bow, this was the only power I had and I cherished it as the only gift my mother had left me before her being imprisoned. I turned away from my weapons rack as I walked to my bunk bed in my fathers empty cabin as I felt the cold grasp of sleep start to tighten its grip on me, I only just landed on my bed before I had my nightmares, the ones that always came, the ones that showed the people I love in pain.

* * *

In the morning I awoke to the light of dawn shining through my window, the magical ocean breeze hit my face at the same instant, giving me the feeling of waking up on the beach, I sat up and walked over to my wardrobe and changed into some robes, stupid traditions, I looked in the mirror to see how I looked, my fair messy hair was rather like a birds nest, my tanned skin also blending well with my dark blue eyes, surprisingly I was well built for my age, being six foot four already and having muscles, I even had a six-pack. Shortly after I got changed the Conch Horn blew in the distance, I went to open the door when a bright light blared behind me,"Sorry bro," the voice of Hermes said behind me,"Your going to have to wear these!" bronze shackles clamped down on my wrists after his statement and the next thing I knew I was standing in the Council Hall, with all the gods staring down at me.

"Matthew!" I looked up at my giant father as he smiled at me with tear filled eyes, he shrunk down and gave me an awkward hug then grew again to sit in his throne. I scanned the room, looking at all the gods, I had already met Dionysus, another god trapped in camp with a similarity to a cherub, and Hermes, so I knew he was the one wearing the red tack suit, Ares was obviously the guy who looked like the WWE wrestler and his grease smothered brother Hephaestus sat beside him, Aphrodite was the lady who looked like a model and was yelling at Athena about "Love over Wisdom" or something, Zeus sat in the middle of the U, Hera next to him with a permanent scowl on her face, then there was also Apollo, who was annoying a beautiful girl who looked my age on the throne next to him, she must have been Artemis, as she had auburn hair like autumn leaves and and silver eyes like the moon, I couldn't help but stare for a moment before remembering that she liked to kill men for fun.

The Fates where siting on three wheelchairs across from me as they muttered in Ancient Greek, I stood awkwardly as I waited for someone to say something, then Zeus cleared his throat,"Based on the Ancient Laws we must now bestow upon you your divine domains and symbols, so let's get this over with quickly," he shot me a daring glare as he stood up and pointed at me, a golden line shot from his finger and hit me in the heart and I felt great power start to grow within me, the god of thunder spoke in deeper, more ancient voice as he asked,"Do you Matthew, Son of Poseidon and Nyx, hereby pledge your eternal allegiance to Olympus and its people?" I then raised my arm up as I cried out,"I swear!"

All three of the Fates stood up as they raised their hands up and called out in unison,"All hail Mathew, God of Power, Honour, Loyalty, Courage, Weapons, Heroes and Destiny!" a great deal of power grew within me after they spoke those words then they continued,"What do you wish your symbol of power and your sacred animal to be?" I looked up at them then thought of my mothers swords, they smiled at me then nodded for me to continue, I started to think of animals I liked that hadn't been taken already, then it came to me, a wolf. The Fates smiled as they pointed above my head and I saw two black swords crossing behind the head of a black wolf, I smirked then listened to Zeus talk about responsibility while the other gods scoffed.

When the meeting was over Hermes took me back to my cabin and took off my shackles before leaving, I smiled then went over to my mothers swords,"I hope that your proud of me, I hope you love me."


	2. The Birth of a Giant

Sitting in the Big House with Chiron and Annabeth had become boring to me nearer my sixteenth birthday came, but the duo had forced me to play a game of Pinochle with them that night. We sat on our chairs, the daughter of Athena and I losing horribly to the wheelchair-using-centaur, he chuckled as he rolled about in his wheelchair and started to pour us some more Diet Coke from Dionysus' stash. The closer we were getting to the twenty-fifth of June the more time my mentor and Annabeth seemed to want to share with me, it was nice being with them, but I needed to be free, to see my dad and talk to other gods, maybe even find love, my friends all seemed to understand my wonder-lust but they all also wanted me to stay with them, which made this situation so much more painful for us all. This life of mine really sucked, and it was kind confusing.

I glanced up at Half-Blood Hill and saw two boys running past Thalia's Pine, I stood up and began to run up to them as they both got to the bottom of the hill and fell unconscious, Annabeth and Chiron were right behind me, picking up Grover, as I picked up the boy I didn't recognise. This boy had black hair and tanned skin and as he lazily half opened his eyes I caught a glimpse of his sea-green eyes and I gasped. Soon after we arrived at the Infirmary and I stood by the wall as both of the buys got examined, Chiron walked past me in horse form and I couldn't help but say,"You know as well as I do where this, Percy, is it, belongs," Chiron stopped walking and looked at me and I continued,"he's the spitting image of my dad and you know it."

"We cannot place him in a cabin that has not claimed him," my mentor said as he trotted off. Grumbling, I sat on a chair next to Percy and searched his mind, his life was horrible, with Smelly Gabe and Nancy, but I kept on seeing his mother, Sally, smiling widely as she handed out blue sweets and gave her son hugs and kisses of support, I then began to see the events from tonight begin to unfold, the beach, the storm, Grover, driving, the Minotaur attacking, Sally disappearing in a glowing golden light and Percy slaying the beast. The boy was quite impressive for a beginner and showed great potential, along with the aura he had, he made me shiver. I finally left his mind and lay back in my chair, waiting for the new demigod to wake up so that I could get to know him and see if my suspicions were correct.

* * *

Spending all three days with Percy was both hard and annoying, it may seem hard to believe but we gods also need our beauty sleep and a pre-teenage boy waking up for a moment then passing out again really got on my nerves. By the beginning of day three of Percy arriving at camp Chiron convinced me to go to sleep, I was tired enough to leave but not enough to stop me hearing the voices of Grover and, who I assumed to be, Percy. I groaned as I trudged off to my room and lay on my bed, sleep would not arrive even though I wished it would, so I stretched my hand out and moved my fingers, summoning flames to dance at my finger tips, I then opened the palm of my hand fully, moving the fire to the centre and turning it into a small block of ice that promptly melted in my hand, I smirked, I had gotten much better at that trick than I was last week, I turned in my sheets then closed my eyes, falling asleep.

When I awoke it was almost time for dinner so I walked down to the Dining Pavilion and sat at the Head Table, where I was forced to bear yet another round of Dionysus' snide remarks. Chiron lightened my mood slightly, although he seemed quite distant, and I couldn't tell if it was because of the whole "God War" threats in the air or the fact that I was most likely going to leave camp for a while, I wanted to speak to him but my eyes caught Percy, who was sitting next to Luke, the son of Hermes, I had been feeling a weird aura around the guy for a while and decided to "check-in" on what he was thinking when I felt some kind of barrier blocking me from exploring his mind, I grumbled and then turned to the raven haired kid again, who was now giving me an odd look, I tilted my head to the side at his questioning glance then nodded to him when it was time for the half-bloods to offer some food to the fire.

Yet again I felt the new guys questioning eyes staring a whole into my skull as I sat and gave the sky the middle finger while people offered their food, Chiron rolled his eyes at, my now regular, antics,"If he is who you think he is don't you think you should give him a good first impression?" my mentor asked as he was about to stand up for his speech, which pointed out stuff about Capture the Flag and some "Camp Half-Blood News!", all in all, as enlightening as always, I didn't pay much attention though, I just sat there and watched all the bored looking campers casually grabbing portions of their food and quickly trying to hide the fact that they were prematurely eating, I also thought in my head _,"If he can't handle the crazy, then it's impossible for us to be friends,"_ I only began to listen when I heard my name being said,"Now, as most of you know, in a few weeks we will be sending a beloved member of our Half-Blood family to Olympus to take up his mantel as a god, everyone give a round of applause to Matthew!"

Standing awkwardly in front of the campers was not a new thing for me, when it came to fighting demonstrations I shone and with the powerful magical powers I have (thanks to my domain in Power) as-well I'm now used to being the centre of attention, I hate it though. I stood up as my fellows applauded and waved to my friends, like Annabeth and Beckendorf, awkwardly. I sat down again and saw the new kid gasp in his seat, it seemed as though none of the campers had told him about my extra godlyness. Dinner continued then came dessert, so I got some ambrosia to eat, nothing else really happened at that point though. Once everybody was done eating Chiron asked me if I wanted to come to the campfire, I accepted and walked slightly behind the other campers, staring at the calm ocean and breathing in the salty air,"Are you really a god?" a voice asked behind me.

 _"Not again!"_ I thought as I put on a good face and said,"Yep, and you must be the new camper! I'm Matthew, God of Power, Honour, Loyalty, Courage, Weapons, Heros and Destiny, son of Poseidon and Nyx, and your new so I know that you don't know who she is, she's basically the Night Goddess, anything else?" We were now standing a couple yards away from the campfire and nobody had seemed to notice our absence yet, Percy then asked me why I was here and my muscles tensed, not in a threatening way, it was just a natural reaction,"16 years ago, I was born and Zeus imprisoned me here because of a prophecy that says that the next child of the Big Three will make a choice that could destroy Olympus, although the prophecy is quite clear that it's a demigod Zeus is a wee coward and chucked me here. So I've spent my time here training with the campers and harnessing my powers from my domains and waiting to fulfil my destiny."

Percy looked at me for a moment then decided to change the subject, instead asking me questions about myths and what was real or not, it fascination was charming so I told him all I knew as we waited for the children of Apollo to start the sing along. By the time I finished explaining how much the mortals actually left out in mythology the first few cords of _"Ol' McDonald"_ was strummed on the guitar and I sat in silence for most of the song as the rest of the campers sang along, that was until Percy gave me a nudge and told me to have some fun, so I began hum along until we got to the last _"Ee i ee i o"_ I was met with silence and the whole camp looking at me expectantly,"Oh for gods sake you do this every time," everybody glared at me,"Fine! _Ee i ee i o._ You all happy now?" everybody cheered as the next song began and I was forced by Percy to join in for the whole time, near the end I turned to him and whispered,"You know your evil, right?" which was met with laughter.

* * *

The next few days were the most fun I had had in years, with me spending most of my tie with Percy, discovering that like me he was addicted to the nerdier side of life, like Star Wars and Marvel and we discussed comic books and movies, spending an hour after sword practise (which Percy excelled at) talking about music. We were getting along great and at dinner we would sit together at the Hermes table, where I gave him pointers on what to do in Capture the Flag, he still looked confused the moment that the game began on the Friday but I had to leave quickly to referee, as he was lead away I called out,"Good luck! And watch out for Clarisse!" but I was pretty sure the campers battle cries were to loud for him to hear me, he was also talking to Annabeth,"I've got to remember to tease him about that."

Most of my time during the match was used healing campers and dealing out punishments for rule breaking, many times I accidentally walked into the Stolls traps, even getting chased by a pack of mechanical Fart Frogs for about five minutes. At the end of the game two Aphrodite campers got into a very heated argument over what was the hottest dress of the season and after healing their scratches and bites, replacing their clumps of hair as well, a loud cry of pain could be heard, it sounded oddly like,"PERCY!" I took off in a fast sprint, running so fast that when I hit trees they shattered apart, making some angry dryads scream curses at me, I yelled halfhearted apologise over my shoulder and then arrived at the creek, where Percy stood in the water with a holographic green trident floating above his head, campers were all bowing to him as I approached and smiled,"Percy!" he turned to me with a confused look in his eyes,"Welcome to the Sea Clan!"

After properly finishing up the game, everyone was sent to their cabin so while we walked back I teleported Percy's belongings to Cabin 3, our walk was in silence, with me not knowing what to say and Percy staying silent, never meeting my eyes. Once we stepped through our cabin I jumped straight into my top bunk and lay still as Percy got into the bottom,"Is dad nice?" he asked from below,"I've always had this stupid dream where there's this light watching me when I was a baby, and now I know it's real so can you tell me if dad's nice, please?" his voice was shaky as he spoke, I could tell he was still shocked so I waited a moment to pick my words carefully.

I took a deep breath in,"I think so, the first and only time that I've met him he seemed really happy to see me, he hugged me, but we didn't get to talk," another few seconds passed and I continued,"From what Chiron has told me he's kind and funny, but he has a strong temper and he's stubborn and he make's it look like he's dense just to surprise people when he says something smart," I laughed,"We'll meet him again together, I'll make sure of it," there was a nice moment of silence that lay between us and I began to think my brother was asleep.

"Matthew, I think dad's in some kind of trouble," I heard Percy say as his voice returns to normal,"I've been having dreams, Annabeth says there normal for demigods but these are weird with slow-motion and horses fighting eagles on beaches, I mean how symbolic does a dream have to be to have that?" we laughed together for a moment but I knew full well what his dream meant and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Chiron will most likely send you on a quest in the morning, and you'll be helping dad, so he had to claim you to help you see who you are," I turned in my bunk and slung my head over the bed to look at Percy,"So don't die, I just got to meet you and I'm liking having a little brother, especially one who I can tease about girls!" he groaned and turned away from me,"What were you talking to Annabeth about and remember, I was one of the people watching you while you were unconscious and I can read minds, so I already know you think she's pretty," he flung one of his pillows at me and I lay back down, chuckling as he told me to shut up and go to sleep.

That night my nightmares came again, with the usual images of my mother, thinning with a haunted expression plastered onto her face while she was wrapped in think chains that connected to all the walls around her, my father, screaming as he defended a baby me from Zeus and was blasted by the Master Bolt for it and Artemis, struggling as she fought against shackles that latched her to the wall as a man in gold armour approached her and she screamed for my help, usually I would wake up after that image, but that night was the night of my first nightmare that involved Percy, he was older, maybe nearing his twenties, with blood flowing from a head wound he had obtained, his eyes were closed and he was being carried by a man in golden robes as battle cries echoed around the two of them.

* * *

Waking up was always a kindness for me, with it being my escape from my eternal nightmares, but waking up to the feeling of being chained by both of my arms to the walls of a building I had never seen before, while also dangling thirty feet above the ground, with my top off, wasn't a good morning. I looked around this room, sixty feet tall, made of marble, lit only by the few rays of sunlight that spilled from the small holes in the walls and empty, for hours I was just hanging there, occasionally swinging in the chains, or trying to break the chains, I called for help once but the chains seemed to have the ability to stop me from talking, so I decided to investigate them. As I suspected they were made of Primordial Steel, meaning I was trapped until someone found me, so I waited, for a few more minutes until I heard a gruff voice echo from bellow me,"You enjoying your stay?"

Ares was a man who I could only describe as hateable, I had only met him once before but as I dangled there, in chains made of the same metal as my weapon, I could only hate that disgustingly muscular man, again I made to speak, intending to say some thing insulting, but no sound left my mouth, I just looked stupid,"Oh, are you lost for words boy?" the god spat as he dragged his foot along the dirt floor, carving a circle in it,"I'm just getting something ready for you, so be patient!" he began to draw eight lines in the circle and in the middle, where they were meant to meet, he drew a smaller circle,"Almost done!" he chuckled, pulling out a rag from his pocket that he unfolded, revealing what looked like skin, but it was purple and even from this great distance it radiated dark and powerful energy, Ares placed the lump of skin in the centre of the circle, which I know realised was directly bellow me.

Once the flesh was placed on the ground the carvings Ares had made glowed a blood red, the God of War smiled as he grew to his godly height and grabbed the chain on my left before going back to human size to slide down to me. When he was about to collide with me I saw that he was wielding a dagger, I tried to swing to dodge his attack, but it was to late, I felt the cold metal sink into my skin as I gasped for air, luckily he had only stabbed me in the stomach so I wasn't bleeding to much, once he saw that I was bleeding a lot more his face turned manic as he jumped down to the ground and stood on the outskirts of the circle, Ares then began to talk,"From the his flesh, Tartarus sired you!" I began to thrash against my chains in fury at the Olympians actions, how had he even gotten the flesh of a Primordial? The War God continued,"From her Earth, Gaia births you!" I felt a the dagger fly out of my stomach and into Ares' hand, my godly blood slowly dripping into the circle,"And from his blood, Matthew gives you purpose!"

The circle began to glow gold now as my blood hit the lump of Primordial flesh, the Earth within the circle spinning as the flesh grew in size, and turned a pale white, it morphed into the shape of a 50 foot tall man and with red hair. Just when I thought I was going to have to close my eyes golden armour began to encase the creatures body and as soon as he was finished being created I realised that Ares had just created a Giant and that this was the guy from my nightmare about Artemis, I struggled against my chains at that realisation, ignoring my pain and trying to swear at the man, he turned to Ares,"My mother and father would like to thank you for you services," he stretched out his long arm to the Olympian,"I'm Garkos, Son of Gaia and Tartarus and Bane of Matthew," he looked at me and smirked,"But it is not time, keep up the good work Ares!" the Giant began to glow and I exhausted all of my remaining energy to blast a column of fire at him that he stopped by using the palm of his hand,"We'll have our chance to fight."

Garkos then flashed away, leaving behind Ares who looked angry and confused, he looked up at me and then said,"Your going to bleed out here boy," he spat as he walked to the door and I'll make sure nobody finds you!" I heard the sound of the door lock before the pain kicked in again, it was really bad now, and I was exhausted after using all of my energy on the Giant, my eyes slowly began to close, and the dreams came back; my abandoned mother, my exploding father, my tortured crush and my brother dead.

* * *

I don't know how many days it was before I woke up, all I know is that when I woke up I was hungry and sore, without any energy, I spent a few hours just hanging, hoping somebody would help me before I bled out, but the more I began to depend on a person that was likely never going to come the more angry I got, which fuelled me to start pulling at my right chain, hoping to pull it off at the wall, I would have to take a break after every few tugs, because the magic in the chains was absorbing my energy way to fast, I didn't let myself sleep that day, or the next, I spent all my time working to free myself until finally, after three whole days of pulling off the chain I finally felt it pull out of the wall as I swung from the middle of the room to the left wall, as my body hit it I heard a snap as the strain on the one chain still holding me was to much and I fell to the ground, passing out on impact.

Damn that had been sore, when I was conscious again I was in a pool of my own ichor, some of it having dried onto my still bare torso, a few of my ribs had been broken along with my arm and the chains magic was still working, so while I was free I didn't have the strength to move, I groaned and used my working arm to try and crawl to the exit, dirt getting into my mouth, for an hour I crawled before the loss of ichor became to much to bare, I was right by the door, freedom was within my grasp, and I was lying unconscious on the ground, my godly blood flowing out of my body, my eyes began to close...and that's when I heard it the sound of at least twelve pairs of feet hitting the ground all at once,"Ares you better be telling the truth!" my fathers voice came from the other side,"If he's not in there I'll kill you!"

Muffled words followed the threats and I smirked, he'd been caught, the door burst open as all of the Olympians walked in, most of them begrudgingly, others like my father, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter and surprisingly Artemis (who was now in eighteen year old form) all looked the opposite,"Matthew!" my father cried as he fell to his knees,"My boy are you okay? Oh my us! He's bleeding! Apollo!" I felt another person at my side and a warm feeling in my chest,"Does anything else hurt son?" I opened my mouth to try and answer, but the chains prevented this from happening, Ares obviously realised and muffled and thrashed about,"Someone un-gag him!"

"He can't answer because of the chains! there Primordial Steel!" the War God said as he was partially freed everybody but my father moved away from me after that was said,"You'll have to use a weapon like the Master Bolt to control the chains!" he then grunted, as if somebody had hit him in the stomach and he moved away,"Will my punishment now be less severe father? I don't think Artemis' idea of my genitals being blasted apart a hundred times is the right punishment."

"You idiot!" I heard Artemis say as a loud smack could be heard,"After what you'v done your lucky it's not a thousand times!" she then walked up to Zeus,"If you won't do it I will." surprisingly the King of Gods didn't explode with anger, he seemed vastly intimidated by the fact that Primordial Steel was in his presence,"I hope my aims as good with this as it is with a bow," two loud thunder claps could be heard as the chains were blasted off of my hands and some of my energy returned to me, the Goddess of the Hunt handed her father back the Master Bolt,"Thank you father."

"Percy? The war? What's going on?" I asked after telling Apollo of all my injuries, the gods then explained to me how the war was off as Percy had given them back the Bolt and Ares had been the culprit, which didn't feel right but I wasn't going to question it, they then all told me of how it was the 25th so I was meant to being released from camp today so when Hermes came back from camp empty handed, Ares told all of them that I was here to try and lessen his sentence,"And where am I?"

Zeus then piped up,"The abandoned watch tower on Mount Olympus," I was about to yell at him when one off my ribs snapped back into place and I flinched in my dads arms,"That doesn't matter though, what happened here?" so I told them all what happened to me, including the summoning of Garkos and how I tried to escape,"Well you did a great job of that!"

"If you even touched Primordial Steel you would be obliterated, so shut up Zeus," I then attempted to stand but my father took a hold of me,"So am I free now, or do I have a third prison?" Zeus, being held back by Artemis, nodded gruffly and let me past him to leave and as soon as I was out I took a deep breath and sighed,"So dad, I have some questions about you, just to get to know you."

* * *

By the end of summer I learned of Luke's betrayal, and of how he attack Percy, and instantly went to Camp Half-Blood, ignoring all the people greeting me as I arrived. I got to the Big House and Chiron seemed to know what I was there for and told me where my brother was, it was only then I saw the fireworks in the sky, the 4th of July, I ran down to the beach and saw Percy sitting with Annabeth and smirked, sitting next to him,"So you save the world and get the girl? Are you sure your old enough for that?" after some startled yelps and being attacked by some twelve year olds, I laughed it off and we all began a conversation, talking about their adventure and my kidnapping, by the end of the fireworks display Annabeth had to go so me and Percy just sat talking for a few minutes.

I sat up and told my brother that probably should of been heading when he asked me what I expected him to ask weeks ago,"Why were you imprisoned here? You said something about having a destiny so I just wanted to know."

"Little brother," I sighed,"I'm destined to destroy Olympus."


	3. His Name

Since my freedom from Camp Half-Blood became official, and my injuries from being trapped in the tower healed, Zeus, in all his great power and wisdom, decreed that Artemis, the hater of men and the woman I have a crush on, should teach me in the ways of being a god, you know like how they flash away and grow nearly as big as their egos to sit on their thrones. Anyway, I have been training with Artemis everyday since the 4th of July, and today was the first day before summer, I think we've gotten along well, I'm still thanking her for her help in the tower, which she has started to call more annoying than flattering, but other than that I'm sure she likes me, I have to many jokes for her not to laugh.

That was actually what we were doing right now, I was doing a dumb impression of Zeus for her, it made her laugh quite a lot, and she has one of the most beautiful laughs I've ever heard. Once we both calmed down I looked up to see Artemis pointing her bow at me, she smirked before firing arrows at the speed of sound, I summoned a sword and deflected most arrows, while avoiding others, I could tell I was annoying the goddess by doing this as she grumbled and dropped her bow five minutes later, putting on a fake smile,"Well, good job!" she said with false enthusiasm,"You've passed all your tests the only one that's left is..." she put the palm of her hand out and a bottle of white liquid appeared in it,"...The Test of Truth, we normally only use truth potion on enemies of Olympus but my father insisted on me giving you this, all you have to do is resist the potion for long enough to answer my question."

I nodded in understanding, Artemis handed me the bottle and waited for me to drink, I looked down at the liquid inside, it was warm even through the glass of the bottle and it smelled like rotten eggs, I looked at her and smirked before taking a swig of the potion. It was very hot as it flowed down my throat, and as I swallowed it my body went numb as my shoulder slacked and I could feel my eyes begin to glaze over, I began to fight against it, my mind searing in pain the more I resisted, Artemis' voice then came through my pain,"What are you going to do once we stop training?" I so desperately fought against the potion until I won, but I stayed standing with the same expression, I wanted to trick her.

"I'm don't know really, I'll obviously rebel against Zeus, cause he's a prick, then I'm going to have a couple hundred children," after I said the last one Artemis looked annoyed but I wanted to tell her I was having a laugh,"Oh! I'm also going to start a hip hop crew known only as _"Spastic Classic"_ , for we shall only dance to opera music!" her once mad face turned to one of confusion as winked at her again and stood up straight, boy did she get angry after that, the next thing I knew I was dodging punches from the goddess,"Is it the kids or the fact that I brought up hip hop that got you this mad," she answered by trying to kick me in the balls, luckily I closed my legs around her foot before she could hit me, but also in this position I fell backwards, with her falling with me, when we both landed on the ground she looked at me and growled,"You okay Arty?" at the use of her nickname she began to hit me again, and I do apologise for the pun,"Artemis, your foul!"

The goddess went to hit me again but I just waved to her and flashed away, well, I say flashed away, more like I flashed and ended up inside a fridge in a shop, there was an old lady on the other side of the glass and she opened the door and pointed at a carton of milk, I awkwardly handed her it and received an affectionate cheek pinch in return. After taking a moment to breath I tried flashing again, this time landing in Times Square, where the first thing I saw was the a news channel talking about Meriwether College Prep, Percy's school, and then started talking about a fire there, showing pictures of my brother running out of the building with Annabeth and a cyclops,"What the hell have you done now Percy?"

Just as I finished asking the question my eyes got blinded by a bright light, and when I tried to cover my eyes the light was still blinding me, I could no longer see the New Yorkers or Times Square, all I could see now was Half-Blood Hill, surrounded by demigods as Percy helped Thalia stand up, I looked up at her pine and saw that it had the Golden Fleece on it,"Huh, well then I guess your fine then pal," when I said that I was back in Times Square,"Oh, God of Destiny," I face palmed and then smiled,"I can see the future."

* * *

Shortly after my vision I went to my fathers palace for a few weeks, as mine was taking forever to build, I stayed in my room most of the time, my dad had a bunch of King of the Ocean stuff to do, and Triton and Amphitrite hate me, a lot. I spent most of my time practising how to use my water powers, mainly turning water into its other states, like ice and steam, other times I practised some sword techniques, the few times I saw my dad I would ask him questions about my mum and what she had wanted to call me, but he just gave me sad looks and would go do some job he had to do, all in all, my visit was boring.

On my last day there my father invited me to his throne room, I arrived there on time, but he wasn't there yet so I stood awkwardly, Triton swam passed me at one point and shot me a death glare, I just waved, knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with him and his mother being pathetic for any longer. Ten minutes passed and just as I got the temptation to leave, my father flashed onto his throne,"Have you enjoyed your stay here my boy?" I told him I had, I didn't want to hurt his feelings,"Good," he sounded a lot less optimistic than usual, he looked down at a piece of paper he had in his hand,"You've been asking me what your mother and I would have called you if...well if we'd had the chance," he paused for a moment,"This here, is a list of names that your mother and I made while she was pregnant, there are a few here that I liked and a few others your mother liked, there was only one we both agreed on though, Andrios!" he gave me one last hug before I left, making me promise to visit as much as possible, then I was on my way.


	4. The Dark Arrow of Andrios

I've spent a while in New York with Percy and Sally this year, I thought since I was mainly having visions of Percy it might be best to remind myself that he's still alive.

Since my first vision I've had two others; one where Percy was being chased by Kampé, the other, of a man, who was covered in so much darkness it seemed he was made of it, sat on a throne, an army of humanoid shadows in front of him, he says something to them and the next thing I know there's a pile of corpses on the floor, but I could tell they wouldn't happen for a while.

Right now I'm sitting in the front seat of Sally's new car, Percy sat in the back with Annabeth, who, by now, he quite obviously was in love with, and the newly reborn Thalia, who seemed rather melodramatic, she once told me of this weird dream she had while she was a tree about a world that was both entirely in black and white and an infinite forest.

It's a few weeks till the winter solstice and we're on our way to a weird boarding school because Grover could smell a monster and a couple of demi-gods, of whom I could sense from a couple of miles from the school, so they matched Thalia in strength, not Percy though, his water abilities were far more powerful than the tiny lightning bolts Thalia could create.

* * *

So Percy kind of annoyed this teacher so much the guy turned into a monster, kidnapped the Di-Angleos and ran off into the forest, so we were all chasing the guy when I suddenly felt something, "Grover!" he turned to me, "How many monsters could you smell?"

The searcher looked quizzicaly at me and then got the gist, "So those kids didn't just smell bad?" I nodded, laughing, "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it! I could use a warm up, see you later!" I stopped and let the others run ahead as about fifty monsters emerged from the trees each one looking at me.

One stepped forward, "Oh, a minor god, Andreíos, isn't it? Wouldn't you like to join us and Kronos, you wouldn't be the first to do so and together we will be unstoppable!" as the monster spoke I saw an army of silver bows hidden in the trees, most aimed at the monsters, more than one at me, one looked a bit larger and more decorated than the others and I instantly knew that the Hunters were attacking.

I nodded to Artemis and she understood, as all the bows disappeared and I could faintly hear people running towards the teacher dude and Percy.

I looked at the guy and said, "It's Matthew!" as I jumped up into the air and twisted my ring, summoning two swords to my hands, then kicking the ground and created a pillar of rock which knocked half of the monsters into the air, turning them to dust mid flight then spun on my heel and beheaded the monster that spoke, the other monsters backed away but I just raised my arms then quickly struck down and every tree, rock and piece of metal near me flew forward and killed the remaining few,"Next time show some respect, then i'll at least give you minute," I ran to the others as fast as I could once I was sure the monsters were dead.

* * *

I was shocked at the scene I arrived to see, all the Hunters seemed happy (except for the ones who saw me, they glared and tried to stab me) pitching up tents or feeding the wolves and falcon or just chatting but the moment I reached Percy, and saw his face, I understood. I gave him a large hug, something that always made him anxious but he accepted and hugged me back, I told him to check on the others and sat down.

I looked at the edge of the cliff and shook my head,"You idiot," I walked over to the and kicked a pebble over,"wait a minute next time!" tears began to fall from my face and I buckled down and quietly sobbed, making sure there were no Hunters making sexist remarks like _"all men are weak"_ or _"men are such cry babies"_. I walked towards Artemis' tent after drying my eyes and seeing Percy leave then Zoe and Bianca, who tried to stop me until I said "I'd only talk from outside anyway but your method involves me screaming so much that no one will sleep tonight," they let me pass.

I stood by the tent flap and chapped on a wooden pole to get Artemis' attention, as a result of this there was a quick squeal of surprise from inside and an army of arrows shot my way, which many of the Hunters laughed at until they noticed that i'd stopped them in midair, Artemis left her tent, telling her Hunters to leave, I took note that she was now in the form of an eighteen year old but stopped looking at her when she drew her bow, instead focusing on not stammering when I spoke,"What the Hades are you doing here!?" she said as she looked at me coldly, but I guess she hadn't seen my face yet and had fired blindly when she saw my silhouette at the door, she dropped her bow and hugged me,"I'm so sorry, I tried to save her, but..."

I pulled out of the hug, and I began to feel distant, _"Oh no, not now, it can't be happening now!"_ I grabbed my head and tried to stop myself from seeing the vision, I just wanted talk to my friend, Artemis looked on and I knew immediately that she was afraid, I gave in, not wanting my chances of being her friend to go up in flames, my body went limp and I succumbed to the future.

This vision was much different from my prior ones, for starters I was in it, well I thought it was me, I was in my black armour and cloak, but there were waves of black energy emitting from me, some taking the shape of swords, others of people. I myself had my ring in hand and quickly twisted it, producing a bow, an army of monsters approached, a plane circled above and Percy held onto the sky, a strand of grey hair on his head. I drew back the bow string and an arrow made of black energy appeared, I released the arrow and...

The vision ended and I was on the floor, seven of the Hunters grudgingly checking my temperature and trying to get me comfy, one noticed I was awake and pulled out a dagger,"Don't get any ideas, or I will make sure to torture you slowly," she put the dagger to my crotch, smirked and got the others to stand. I looked down at my left hand and saw that my ring was missing, I stood up and ran out of Artemis' tent, not even seeing her standing by the entrance nervously, I only noticed her when their was a haunting scream from a tent, and Artemis sprinted towards it.

A Hunter lay on the floor of her tent screaming, my ring in her hand as she bucked up and down, foaming at the mouth, she began to flicker, being visible one second and gone the next, the girl was little more than eight, with her fair hair tide in a bun and her eyes turning from a beautiful green to pearly white in moments, her friends began to try and grab my ring but I glared them down, the one who had threatened me said,"That thing of your's is killing her, why wont you let us take it!" she tried to punch me but I grabbed onto her head with my right hand to hold her back.

I look over at a shocked Artemis with pleading eyes and she held back the girl, who was now crying, I knelt down by the dying girl and asked,"What's her name?" the others around stared at me for a moment, and I was sure Artemis was debating on weather or not to let her Hunters kill me, I stood my ground,"What! Is! Her! Name!?" my eyes glowed slightly and Artemis took the sign.

"Jennifer, Daughter of Hecate," Artemis said while looking at me cautiously.

I looked down at the girl and began hold her hand, making some Hunters yell, I then shook her hand and said,"Sorry about my ring Jennifer, tends to try and kill anyone who isn't a Primordial, but, and no this is the last thing on your mind, in my opinion it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, now this is going to hurt, so hold my hand, I promise that I can take it if you snap my wrist," I slowly slide the ring out of her hand and and instantly felt Jennifer crush my hand, I got the ring off of her hand and her eyes became normal again, I stood up and walked past the fussing Hunters, and began to talk to Artemis,"She gets a dose of ambrosia and nectar every day for a month, if she starts to flicker again, get me to her fast, and," looked at the girl who attacked me and said,"keep an eye on her, okay," I walked out of the tent and Artemis followed me, I turned to her for a moment then said,"I'll be going now, tell Percy that I had another one, he'll know what you mean," with that I flashed away.

* * *

I spent a few days killing monsters, as I always do when I'm stressed, and had somehow made it to San Francisco, where I felt a massive amount of power radiate from Mount Tamalpais, which was odd, that was the location of where Ouranos met Gaia (where the Sky met the Earth). I looked at the mountain and saw rather strange stones at the top, and a woman holding the sky, I racked my brain for a second and remembered that Atlas was meant to be the one holding back Ouranos, I yelped and tried to flash to the mountain, I say tried because there seemed to have been some kind of magical barrier blocking my entrance, so I hit the curved wall of the barrier and slid down, almost slow enough for it to be funny.

When I landed I was sitting by a tree of golden apples and felt something sniff me, I looked up and saw a dragon staring at, baring its massive fangs, I jumped up and began to swing a punch at the barrier, but fell flat on my face in the dirt on the other side,"You just had to be a dick," I yelled at what was basically nothing,"you suck at being a barrier, only blocking out flashes but dropping people of by your front door, whoever designed you is an idiot!" I kicked the ground and let out a groan as I marched up the mountain, the whole time I was waiting for something to attack me, just so I could kill something.

At the mountain there where, what looked to be, the starting blocks of an ancient temple, with a few guards posted by some rouge columns and two men talking, one that i'd never met before, but I knew instantly was Atlas, the other was Luke, I clenched my fist but I had to control my temper, the woman was my one and only priority, I crawled over to some bushes close to where I had seen the woman and what I saw broke me, Artemis was holding onto the sky, covered in bruises and with what used to be an elegant Hunters uniform now a tattered rag, she seemed to be saying something but from what I could tell she was praying, I had to look away so that I wouldn't attack the dicks who had trapped her and I saw Percy, Thalia and Zoe all running up the hill, as I turned back to Artemis I saw Annabeth being guarded by two monsters, with a strand of grey hair mixed in with her blonde curls.

When the party of demigods arrived I crawled up behind Artemis and tapped her on the shoulder, making her flinch slightly then turn to face me, trying not to cry by seeing the look of pure desperation on her face I mimed me scooping up the sky so she could fight, she shook her head at me and nodded to my ring, I got the gist. I took off my ring and through it at Atlas' head, making him scream in pain and clutch his his head, as the ring had now stuck itself to his bald head, I ran forward and summoned two black swords, using one to kill a monster and the other to knock Luke over to Thalia, Atlas, who had now recovered from my rings curse, charged me but Percy and Zoe, who had just freed Annabeth, blocked his attack and began to battle him along side me, at one point Percy knocked my ring off of the Titans head, causing it to fly into its original position on my finger, but as a price he was knocked down and Atlas hit Zoe, Percy said something to Artemis, who looked like she was about to pass out, and the next thing I know Percy's holding the sky and Artemis is joining me in kicking Atlas' ass.

Artemis nodded to the path up the mountain and I saw an army of monsters heading towards us, I cut Atlas' chest with a strike then ran to the edge of the mountain, I saw that black energy was pouring out of me, I quickly looked to the sky and saw the plane from my dream, I turned to Percy and my heart sank, his hair was grey. I twisted my ring just as my army of dark warriors and blades shot forth, my bow was now in my hands and I pulled back the draw string, looking at how everyone was doing and saw Atlas under the sky and Artemis sitting over Zoe, Luke was also over the edge of the cliff, which made me smile, I summoned the biggest and most powerful arrow I could, then, while holding my breath, I released it.

The arrow hit one poor monster in the chest, making the sad thing vaporise instantly, but what happened next was truly fascinating, the arrow imploded then exploded causing half of the monsters to be destroyed, giving us time to escape, I summoned more warriors then ran over to everyone, with Artemis now crying over Zoe. I sat next to her and put a hand over Zoe's bite wound and began to look over her, I sighed,"This poison is ancient, powerful, far past my current ability, I'm so sorry." the apologia was meant to sound like one to Zoe, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew that I was saying sorry to Artemis. As the Hunter died Artemis turned her body into stars and told the demigods to get on Mr Chase's plane, that had just landed, they did so without arguing and I gave both Percy and Annabeth hugs before setting them off, Artemis stood for a moment on the spot where Zoe died then turned to me, she jumped at me and gave me a long hug then judo flipped me, yelling,"If you ever, ever, tell anyone I did that, I will break your neck!" she then flashed away I sighed gleefully then flashed away too.

* * *

I sat on the edge of Mount Olympus and gazed at the full moon, then to the new constellation " _The Huntress"_ and closed my eyes,"Oh mother, protect this new soul in your grand domain, give her comfort and warmth and remember that if you don't Artemis will get pissed," I prayed quietly, the day was almost done, this horrid day had nearly passed.


	5. Insanity, Love and a Great Pain

A few months after the winter solstice Zeus had called a council meeting where I was invited to observe, much to the youngest son of the titan kings displeasure, I was given a "minor throne", which is just a giant spinny chair on wheels, and we went through the meeting, the whole time we were discussing how much a drachma is truly worth instead of the ongoing threat of war, making me get so tired of the event that I started roll across the room, spinning every time Zeus made an over dramatic gesture or Ares was an idiot, so by the time Zeus told me to sit in silence in the middle of the hall I was insanely dizzy and some of the Olympians (Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite and my dad) were gutting them selves laughing, and when Zeus started to tremble in rage and grip his throne even Artemis cracked a smile, though I'm not sure if it was from the fact her father was now getting restless in his throne too or if it was the fact that I kept on shifting my form into a toddler and began to cry while zapping Dionysus every time he tried to summon a glass of wine (what would have looked stupid if Zeus wasn't being shunned by Hera and was pouting at the floor saying stuff about "ass-holes" and "respect").

Everyone got more and more crazy after that so I had to steal Zeus' move, an act I've regretted ever since, I made a massive thunder clap happen, knocking Apollo of his throne and causing my dads twirly straw for his smoothie go up his nose, he looked to his brother then to me, as though hoping for it to be my uncle just so he could yell at him. Once the gods all calmed down Zeus cleared his throat,"Now, everyone here must be wondering why the minor god, Andreios ("Matthew!"), is here," a few gods nodded, except for Artemis, who was looking at me intently, and my dad, smirking knowingly, glaring at Athena,"Poseidon believes that his son is fit to be an Olympian and wishes we vote on whether or not we should make him the 13th Olympian, for this vote we must be unanimous for it to be allowed. All in favour?" everyone put there hand up, Artemis and Aphrodite staring at me from the corner of their eyes (which is weird because of Aphrodite to look like the one you love, so there were two Artemis'), Zeus turned to Athena,"What should be his trial my dear?"

Athena put her hand to her chin and thought for a minute, as though contemplating the meaning of life, she was also staring at my ring, which made me cover my hand because I was pretty sure I knew my task, Athena looked me in the eyes and seemed to agree,"He must be given the entirety of his power, if he survives, he is welcome to become an Olympian, if he doesn't, well, you know," Zeus smiled at this suggestion, he had obviously only voted with the others to not look like a cock and was now giddy at how difficult a task I was given, the king looked to all his fellow gods checking if any objected, but no one did. I sat in shock for a moment before I saw Zeus flash away, along with most of the others, Hermes walked up to me and started to talk about all the whoopee cushion jokes we could do when I was in the council, but I wasn't really bothering with him, as I grabbed my cloak off the back of my chair, walking to the door where Artemis was waiting for me.

The moon goddess grabbed me by the arm and kept me in sight, she dragged me to the edge of the floating island and pointed at a tree that was growing over the edge with thick brown bark and white moss growing off of it, she then stabbed the tree and got her dagger covered in the black sap that ran through the tree and passed it to me, she told me to eat the sap while covering her eyes and stepping away from me, I rolled my eyes and licked the the flat of the blade clean of sap, I felt a great surge within me, as if a piece of me that had been lost had been returned to me and my Chaos Steel ring began to glow, my sight went fuzzy and I tripped backwards on the root of the tree making it fall over the edge, but Artemis must have thought I was falling as she grabbed me and through me to the ground, with her sitting on top of me (was it her mission to trap me in awkward situations).

I think I may have bumped my head slightly because the virgin goddess began to cuddle into me, sighing for a moment before jumping up after seeing me smile at her. The goddess then asked me whether or not I wanted to tell Zeus that I had survived the challenge but I laughed,"And have to sit through that idiot for the rest of all time, no thanks, I like having my freedom and just helping out, that ass would never let me even look at a demigod to ask about a quest. I would like to live a life for a while please," the huntress nodded and smiled before walking towards the palaces, I followed her to her front door, with her talking about the best tactics for a hunt.

As we stood outside I saw Jessica standing by the window waving at us for a second before Thalia pushed her out of the way to spy on us, Artemis gave me a quick hug,"I think you'd do great on the council," she then leaned into me and gave me a light peck on the lips before walking inside the palace. As I walked of smiling I heard Phoebe yell,"What did that bastard do to you," before I felt as though my organs just imploded, then healed, then imploded again and I fell to the ground, at same time I saw an image of Luke attacking the camp with his army and I freaked out, I fought through my pain and flashed to Camp Half-Blood and appeared by a battle between Kronos' army and the demigods, I felt my new power surge to an over load and twisted my ring, summoning a great-axe, I held off the army and pushed them into what seemed to be the entrance to a maze, then all of a sudden the entire maze collapsed in on itself, crushing me to a pile of ichor.

The next thing I know I'm in Centeral Park with an inability to move, I try to look around but can't, and there where these twigs in front of my face, they looked like the branches of that tree that fell off of Olympus. I wanted to scream when I realised what had happened, I was trapped in the tree while I healed.


	6. Garkos visits Manhattan

I kept on going in and out of consciousness, which got annoying really quickly, I would usually only be awake for a minute, taking my time to check my surroundings to try to get a clear view of how much time had passed, the only time I was actually able to do this though was at winter, because I had heard mortals singing carols in the park, I could tell that my body was healing underneath the roots of my new form and I kept on trying to return to it but it wasn't ready. One day I woke up and saw two chariots being flown across the sky, one a classic spartan war chariot with wild boar pulling it, and the other a silver delicate vessel with deer pulling it, I knew who the two riders were instantly, again trying to go back to my body, that was almost entirely healed, I got luck and returned to it, feeling rivers of pain rush through me, I fought the pain and found the last bit of power I had left to blast a hole to the surface world, scaring an old couple walking their dog half to death. I saw the chariots stop and I then felt even more pain, with oxygen again in my lungs I couldn't help but scream, as I coughed up blood, passing out.

* * *

Pain.

I awoke to pain, in a golden room that had many giant, soft beds inside of it, with records hanging over beds that were labelled with song titles that I guess were related to injuries because mine said "Under Pressure" and the guy next to me, who looked as though Zeus had personally struck him down, had "Thunderstruck" above his head. I felt something pressing against my left side and turned around to see what it was, I smiled seeing a sleeping Artemis with her head on my lap, her lovely auburn hair down and her mouth open slightly as she drooled. I felt an aura walk into the room and saw Apollo walk right up to me smiling,"You sure worried us bro, as soon as the demigods said you got trapped in the Labyrinth last year we all freaked out, sent out search parties all across the world, after winter though Zeus charged Ares with your search, as payment for his prior actions and Artemis insisted on coming along to, they were coming home when they found you, she hasn't left your side in a week," he looked at me questioningly as I gaped at him,"you okay?"

I opened my mouth then used my pained left hand to rub Artemis' head,"A year," I sighed, Apollo raised an eyebrow,"you said a year so nonchalant that I find it inhumane! I could of had a happy year here on Olympus, but instead I got trapped in a tree, tell Zeus I finished his test, he can ask Artemis if he wants she'll tell him, she was there, might as well gain something from this," I tried to fake a smile but didn't need to as Apollo looked at the floor biting his lip,"What is it Apollo?"

The sun god relaxed and told me about how Zeus and most of the Olympians had left to fight Typhoon and he was only here, at first, to get Artemis, and that he'd tell the king when he could. I nodded and moved my sore hand to lightly shake the moon goddess awake, causing her to squirm and groan, then she must have realised that I was awake, as the next second I was being crushed by the tightest hug of my life, and that's saying something, Tyson is very _clingy_ , anyway, it seemed Artemis hadn't noticed her brother being in the room, as she kissed me (and I swear to all the gods that I would have kissed back if I hadn't been in so much pain) saying things about "missing me so much" and that "Percy was fine but is very worried about me", Apollo this whole time staring at me as if to ask how I was able to charm his sister, to that I just shrugged, he then gave me a thumbs up and walked away then back to the bed again, to give Artemis the illusion that he hadn't been watching and had only just arrived, he gave me a quick check up, then flashed away with Artemis, leaving me alone in my ward with the "Thunderstruck" guy.

* * *

I had been able to discover from the guy in my ward that it was August 11th and I kept on feeling as though something bad was going to happen and then it happened, a massive explosion thundered in the distance, and from the window next to me I saw a flash of green light. I turned to the man and asked him where Apollos stash of ambrosia and nectar was, to which he replied,"In the hallway cupboard," as he somehow shrank into his bandages.

I stood, slowly and painfully, my knees wanting to buckle but not as I was not giving in as I clutched onto the my bed post, my heart beating at an unnatural pace, I took my first pained step then a braze second immediately after making me yelp. I took me five minutes to get out of the ward and through the arch to the hallway, I stumbled to the opposite wall and hung onto it for a moment then limped to the cupboard at the end of the hall. I collapsed on top of the box then slowly opened it, revealing the god healing wonder drugs of the millennia, ambrosia and nectar, I drank and ate practically every bit of the tasty healers on the spot, making my pain vanish into thin air.

I walked to the front door of the building and opened it but as I stepped out a nymph saw me and laughed at me as she noted that I was only wearing a hospital gown that said _"Stay'n' Alive"_ all across it.

* * *

Once I had fixed my clothing predicament I spent a few days wondering around Olympus and saw that my palace was gone, probably Zeus being an arrogant pig and hoping that I'd die. One day I saw all the people of New York sleeping on the streets as I walked over to the lift to Olympus, I ran to the lift to make sure that we were still connected to the city, as an added precaution using my own powers to bind us to Manhattan more, I flashed off of the island, I felt a dark presence surround the island and knew immediately that today was the day of the great battle, and if not for the fact that I knew people were going to die, I would of smiled, I really wanted to break the Titan Kings spine and watch him suffer in Tartarus for eternity. I began to look for the incapacitated city dwellers and move them into building for safety using anti-monster curses on the doors and windows.

I then began to walk around the city, looking for anyone who needed help, when I saw a massive group of teenagers gathered together in Greek armour with a mass of girls with bows approaching them, I knew today was the day, I walked towards them and saw that Percy was giving them all orders about where to defend the city, he seemed different, not in a way of character but of soul, I looked at him and noticed that he quite obviously had the Curse of Achilles.

The demigods all stared at me in disbelief until Percy gave me a huge hug saying that I had to wait until the last minute, he continued to give out orders to his fellow campers then turned to me and asked if I wanted to join him and Annabeth on his side quest, but I declined saying that I didn't want to be a third wheel on his date, which made him blush more than expected, I then said that I would follow the Aphrodite's and Travis' half of the Hermes cabin to the Brooklyn Bridge, knowing that the children of the love goddess would put them at an instant disadvantage.

As we arrived at the bridge we saw that their were already hellhounds and dracaena charging over the bridge, I quickly gave all the Aphrodite's bows, as I knew they could shoot, then charged the army with the Hermes cabin, Travis grinning beside me holding onto some odd new contraption that kept on spinning around his hand until he through it at the enemies front line, making a thick cloud of pink smoke wisp through the air, leaving nothing on the ground but cockroaches, that I crushed under my boot swiftly. The other soldiers drew closer and began to fight the other campers so I summoned my duel swords and sliced through them.

We defeated wave after wave of monsters and I took as many hits as possible to protect the kids, and was halfway through decapitating a hellhound when I felt a familiar aura getting closer to me, but the aura had grown to be level to me perfectly, I winced as I had forgotten almost entirely about the Giant Prince that had just arrived to the battlefield that had been born through my blood and the combined power of Gaia and Tartarus, Garkos towered over his men and still wore the same stupid golden armour, I told the demigods to ignore him as I made one of my swords vanish and summoned rich black flames that covered my hand and ran at my foe, he summoned a spear and met my first blow with an equal strike, but I was able to singe his leg with my fire, I continued my grand attack and knock the giant over on the fifth strike, I lunged forward but was met with his spear again, by this point the giants men were all gone, he grabbed my shoulder and tried to break my arm then stab me but I dodged his spear and sliced his leg, he stammered back and saw all of the demigods getting into battle stances and smirked, flashing away.

I led the demigods to the hotel where we were told to meet up at and asked where Percy was, and a camper said that he wasn't back yet but Annabeth had just arrived with a bad injury, I ran as soon as I got the details and sat next to the girl. I spent a few minutes there but when Percy arrived I gave him a hug and went to a couch to rest, as the fight I had had against Garkos was to much for me, so I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I had somehow slept through an entire day, where Percy had killed Hyperion, with the help of Grover and the other satyrs, and the Clazmonian Sow as well as getting me behind the front lines as the battle got closer to Olympus, then Percy and Annabeth saved Rachel from a near helicopter crash. So I guess what I'm saying is, _"By Hades I can_ sleep!"

We were now positioned around the Empire State Building, with the centaurs now on our side, and the fact that the Olympians were almost back we just had a better chance of survival, I went to Percy and asked him where he wanted me and he told me that he wanted me to be looking out for Garkos, as he was the biggest risk, I nodded in agreement then flew into the air and began circling the perimeter, as I flew the battle began and I was so close to joining in to protect my friends when I saw Garkos by the barrier of minor gods, trying to blast his way through it, I flew up to him and he hadn't noticed me yet so as he fired the last of his energy balls at the barrier I tapped his shoulder, making him turn around and giving me the opportunity to punch him in the face, accidentally making a temporary hole in the barrier that we both flew through.

As we flew through Olympus we began to punch and kick each other across the city, destroying buildings and statues when we crashed through them, we summoned swords and began a great battle of blades as we hovered over the the Council Hall, with me parrying Garkos' attacks and him, somehow, stumbling over his strikes while flying. The giant must have known that he couldn't beat me with a sword so he summoned his spear again and hitting me in the chest, I was able to stab his arm the I let us fall through the roof and land in the middle of the Council Hall, ending up surrounded by the Olympians and with Percy, Annabeth and Grover standing over Luke's corps, blood leaking from his arm. Garkos quickly jumped up and tried to stab Artemis, as she just happened to be the closest to him, but I grabbed the head of his spear and snapped it off, swiftly stabbing him in the guts, the giant then flashed away.

* * *

Zeus and the other Olympians had spent hours on giving out rewards to great assets during the war, even offering Percy godhood, which he rejected so that he could make sure that demigods had better lives. As the demigods began to leave Zeus bashed the Master Bolt against the now ruined floor of the hall, he gestured dramatically at the other Olympians,"We have another announcement!" the demigods stopped and I turned to Artemis confused as I stood by the wall but she just smiled,"We will be having a new member of the Olympians joining us today, you guys know him as Matthew, but Andrios will be joining us," the demigods all cheered, along with my father, Artemis and Apollo. A grand black throne emerged next to my father, with images of Heracles doing his Labours and of Percy on his quests, along with other hero's and at the armrest their were finely sculpted wolf heads, with the headrest being made of swords, bows and axes.

I smiled as I grew to my godly height and sat on my new throne, my first proper smile in a long time.


	7. Zeus the Ever-Stupid

_At the end of a long black and starry hallway, there lay an old man, he was made of what looked to be the universe, wearing only a loincloth, the hair that had once been on his head must have shrivelled up and died after it had seen his beard that ran the length of the room, as he was so bald the rooms star-light bounced off of his head, the man seemed to be wheezing, his thin chest, that exaggerated his rib-cage, rising and falling every time his breathing got worse, the old man sat up and turned to where I was,"The time is almost on us,The Hero Rose! The Sons Have Been Taken, the Earth Mother will rise with their alliance and soon after, the end! You must save them, you must my Grandson!" The hall began to vanish, with the old man standing up and staring at his left thigh, were the Solar System was nestled._

* * *

I lurched forwards, falling face first onto the floor, receiving laughs from the other members of the council as I rubbed my cheek, ever since the Battle of Manhattan the council have been pushing Apollo and I to try and figure out the Prophecy of the Seven, Zeus even threatening our lives occasionally for "making this happen"(honestly he doesn't understand fore sight at all), anyway, my father grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me onto my throne as I debated on what to say about my vision, deciding on,"I saw the old guy who says the end is coming, again," because of situations like this I have now gained a sixth sense that helps me predict when Zeus is going to get angry and kill a mortal, as have the other Olympians, I covered my ears as Zeus started shouting louder than I've ever heard him and planed my next words carefully,"It's been four months since Kronos' attack and I've got a few pieces of information to work on, so its not all bad, we know who the Hero is already and that the sons have already been taken, I'm looking at you Hera, so we just have to get Gaias location of awakening."

The Olympians were giving me looks that made me think that I'd gone insane but then I remembered Zeus was having a temper tantrum...and I spoke...shit,"You dare speak so freely in this great palace, my palace, my wife's palace, remember who is the King here you bastard, you son of a whore!" as soon as the King of Olympus said it I snapped, instead of doing my usual ting and just summoning a sword out of thin air I went for my ring and twisted it, making it turn into a great Primordial Steel sword and launched myself towards him, in his shock (haha...shock) Zeus grabbed the Master Bolt and attempted to blast me but I just caught the bolt of lightning mid blast and absorbed it, Zeus, who now had a visible wet patch in his trousers screamed,"If your going to fight me then at least give me the curtsy to warn me first!" to which Apollo chuckled, saying something about, _"Winning the war by ambushing the Titans"._

"Fine _Your Majesty_ , if you want to be a coward then I challenge you to a spar at dusk, were if I win you'll stop being such a self centred, stupid, shit hole and actually listen to the intelligent people," most of the Council sat agape at my sudden rage but my father looked proud, as he brushed a tear from his eye and, reluctantly, pulled me off of his brother and Artemis looked as though she was about to slap me, I barely paid attention to the rest of the meeting and it wasn't until Zeus disbanded us that I got out my trance, most of the other gods flashed away, including Zeus, and I was then left alone with Artemis, who walked up to me and punched me in the nose, breaking it and making me bleed everywhere,"Aw for gods sake Artemis, just yell at me next time, i'd rather my ears bleed."

Artemis began to slowly laugh and then started to do her cute giggles as she passed me some ambrosia and nectar, which I took happily as we walked out of the Council Hall, once we passed by a group of minor gods and satyrs who started calling me "Prince" for some reason and, as though she could read my mind, Artemis said, while uncharacteristically blushing,"It's what they call you _"The Peoples Prince"_ , the way they see it your their hero, a minor god turned Olympian who uses his new power to make their lives easier and more enjoyable, it also doesn't help that your always hanging out with me," I began to laugh and noticed a posy of goddesses following us, lead by Aphrodite, who all had note pads in their hand and were jotting away excitedly, one of them mouthing, _"First Kiss Attempt #96"_ , and then they hid behind some bushes.

Smiling as a distraction for myself, I asked,"What do you mean it doesn't help that we're always hanging out, this is the most fun I've had since Hera took Percy and Zeus blocked off Olympus, what's wrong with me and you chatting and getting ambrosia at stalls and taking walks together?" by the time i'd finished my statement Artemis looked like a tomato and there were squeal coming from the bush as a girl said, _"It's happening, it's actually happening!"_ , the minor gods and satyrs were also coming down the hill and were staring at us, the sun was beginning to set, the Moon Goddess tried to look away from me but I gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at me and asked,"What's so bad about me being with you?"

The Goddess of the Hunts lips quivered as she stuttered,"Y-y-you k-know why-y it's b-bad," besides her statement Artemis was slowly leaning into me as we wrapped our arms around one another, I stared into her beautiful silver eyes and sighed and bent down, I was literally an inch away from kissing her when she suddenly screamed,"Wait your spar with my father!" making me jump back and then remember what I was meant to be doing, Artemis swiftly flashed away and left me standing there, the girl who was mouthing everything she wrote said, _"Biggest Failure Yet!"_ , and walked away angrily with her posy and the group of guys, I groaned then flashed to the sparring arena, where all of the Olympians were, Zeus in the middle with the Master Bolt in its sword form, a shield and in some Greek armour, the other gods were all in the stands and their were hundreds of people rushing into some seats to watch.

Quickly I summoned my black light armour and dark swords and got into my battle stance, Zeus took the first move, he charged at me head on and swung his straight at my neck, I dodged his strike though and parried his sword, causing some sparks to emit from the blade, the God of Thunder looked furious that I would dare to dodge his assault and swung again, this time at my legs, I knew what to do immediately, I adjusted my footing, making the sword miss and Zeus began to spin with it, I got one of my swords and cut off the straps of his shield, it fell to the ground shortly after that, I then used my other sword to cut the back of the Kings sword hand, making him drop it as well and then with a great kick in the ass, Zeus fell to the ground with his weapons.

To say the crowd burst into laughter would be an understatement, they all began to scream with laughter and yell things like, _"Some All-_ _powerful King"_ and _"He truly is our Prince"_ , and Zeus hated it, he grabbed his Master Bolt and before I could register what he was doing he blasted me with it, sending me flying and driving the crowd crazy as they started hurling insults at him that I couldn't hear because my ears were ringing, when they finally stopped I heard a loud slap and then a wolf whistle, I turned around and saw Zeus, unconscious on the ground and Artemis and my dad looming over him, they looked livid, I stood up and quickly stopped Artemis from breaking her fathers nose and then lifted him up fireman style and flashing him to Apollos infirmary.

I then told everyone in the crowd to go home and that the show was over, a lot of people saying that Zeus was a coward as they left, including Artemis, but she was the only one staying, she walked up to me and grabbed my arm and said,"I wouldn't mind you being my Prince," before flashing away herself, I sighed and walked back to my palace, needing to destress, and when I reached my front door I decided that when I find Percy, I'm going to accompany him on his quest and save him whenever needed, because staying on Olympus was driving me mad and I don't trust the son of Zeus/Jupiter, I also wanted my space from Artemis, I think that I'm making her uncomfortable, ugh, my life!


	8. Gramps

**WARNING: THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY, BUT IT REVEALS MAJOR PLOT ELEMENTS...CHAOS...OUT!**

"Are _you going to join me?"_

* * *

I stood by the edge of Olympus, the spot where Artemis gave me back my full power and I stared at the city below, that damned old man (which is what I now refer to him as) was always talking to me through my visions, a month ago Artemis had ran away with Apollo to escape Zeus' irrational anger, the only reason he had not killed them with the Master bolt was because of me holding him off and my father helping the leave by chariot, as Zeus had stopped our ability to flash to places that weren't Olympus, I still remember Artemis telling me to come with her before she left, she looked desperate, as though the world would turn into Tartarus if I didn't go with her but even though I had wanted to go with her I had a job, Artemis had told me what the people wished for me, so I would become their price, even if that meant not being able to run away with the woman I loved.

The damned old man had continued to grow more tiresome after Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter a few days ago and I wanted to go and at least get to hug my little brother but the damned old man said that I had to stay on Olympus, my only freaking company was Zeus...I hate my life, anyway as I stood overlooking the world below I felt something odd happen to my body, it felt like it had been years since I had last eaten or slept and I tripped over the edge and some kind of bright light enveloped me and for some reason I will probably never know, I could smell eggs and bacon, odd thing to smell when falling through a wormhole but _que sera sera_.

* * *

You know those dreams when your falling and you hit the ground and wake up, well when I woke up in a forest that was in black and white that was all I could compare it to, I had been falling, then I was just lying on the ground in what appeared to be a different reality, I stood up and rubbed the dust off of my cloths, it was odd being the only colourful thing in the world, there wasn't any other sign of life other than what sounded like reed-pipes, so I walked towards it, entering a clearing full of flowers and with a log in the middle, a satyr sat upon it, I knew this satyr only through what Percy and the Olympians told me, but I was sure it was Pan, Lord of the Wild, I sat next to him as he played his song and once he was finished I said,"Nice song pal, but what the hell is this place?"

The Lord of the Wild smiled and said,"Oh the place that we gods all go to, it's our afterlife, yet I am the only one here, shame really, would of loved another day with that lovely primordial chap, what was his name, Anus?" I sat up and stared at him he didn't look at me, he sniffed at the air and asked,"So, your a friend of Artemis? Oh! And a brother to the young man I gave the Spirit of the Wild to? How are they doing? Does Arty-miss me?! Ahahaha, still got it!" I glared at Pan for a moment. There was a rustle in the leaves behind me and he sat bolt upright, biting down on his reed-pipes as he pranced away on his hands and hooves, bleating madly as he did so, the first thing I could think was _,"Ares must of drugged me!"_

There was another rustle behind me, I turned around and saw the man made of stars clutching his chest as he coughed up ichor, I walked over to him and tried to push him against a tree (just because I was confused and he annoyed me) when my hands started to melt, it didn't hurt at all but it scared me so I screamed and moved away from him, the man looked at my now dripping arms and tapped them, restoring them to their original appearance but making me feel...odd,"Sorry 'bout that," he said as he sat on the ground and patted the spot next to him, I reluctantly sat down, rubbing my arms,"Oh, and sorry 'bout how long it took me to contact you properly, rather difficult with all of your fans and Artemis always being around you, anything else I need to apologise for?"

I let out a soft chuckle to that and pointed at the sky, he didn't seem to follow so I continued to point at the trees and the ground and a random rock that he had chosen to turn into a butterfly, he glanced at my face and laughed,"Oh, by the gods, I forgot to introduce myself to you lad!" he bowed his head and muttered another apology,"I am Chaos, your Grandpa, or Pops, or Pappy, whatever you want, anyway, this place is the place that all beings that have faded go, I believe a while back a girl call Thalia came here and forgot about her time here as her demigod brain couldn't handle it, anyway! As Thalia was the first person to come her and then leave again (other than my ass of a son) I honoured her by naming this "Thalia's Realm"! The place where time doesn't work!"

"Grandpa?"

"I thought I already established that boy!" he groaned, then glanced at the spot Pan had been in,"Ah and don't mind him, always been afraid of me he has! No need now though, I have begun to fade myself, well, I say begun, it's been happening over the last hundred years, painful thing but never mind, the universe needs someone like us, so when your parents met and decided to have you I gave you my powers, that, my boy, is why you are so powerful, but never mind that, I brought you her to tell you something," Chaos' face turned serious,"Over the next few months you will be challenged, you will need to step up as a leader if Olympus is to stand and I doubt you'll even try without Artemis, so I'm giving you a quest," I stared at him for a moment, this guy was straight forward and a fast talker, so it took a moment for me to digest what he was saying.

"You gave me my powers?" I asked slowly,"Why the Hades are you giving me a quest?"

Chaos smirked and for a moment, although his face was full of stars and galaxies, he looked just like me, which kind of scared me,"I'm giving you a quest," he said slowly, as though talking to an idiot,"To save this world before the next threat comes, I will not go into to much detail, but what I want you to do is lead the gods and demigods to victory!" he said it as if it was the easiest thing possible but he seemed to shake a wee bit, but it seemed more in pain than in sorrow, he clutched his side and said,"I'm going to send you back now, when you need me just call," and before I could even say anything to him I was flying and was lying by the very colourful edge of Olympus.

"What the-..."


	9. The Story of Poseidon and Nyx

Slowly I sat up, the sky was a swirl of pink and blue, so it was morning, I closed my eyes to use a the most pointless power I have, the ability to know what day it is, I opened my eyes and I knew that it was June 25th, my birthday, I did the same action to see where Percy was, next thing I knew I watched as Annabeth judo flipped him, I watched as he sat up then opened my eyes, they were finally back together, I hope they have separate rooms, anyway, I closed my eyes again, just to check on the only other important person in my life, Artemis was sitting on a boulder on an island, Delos, sharpening her arrows, unlike the other gods she wasn't having mini seizures as her two personas fought for control, must of been her being in her place of birth, that gave me a stupid idea, I sat up and ran through Olympus, as Zeus had banned gods flashing unless it was for Council Meetings.

I made it to the Council Hall and made a huge thunder clap as I entered, the other Olympians (except Artemis and Apollo) arrived as they thrashed about, switching between Greek and Roman personas, Zeus looked as though he was going to attack me so I quickly said,"I have a plan to help us win the war!" the Olympians seated themselves as I stood in the middle, I wanted all of them to see me properly,"I believe that there is a way to stop all of you from switching personas, I think that you should all go to the places you were born," the Olympians all stared at me confused so I elaborated,"Quite recently a Goddess went to her place of birth and she didn't change personas, I believe that all of your powers are rooted to the place you were born and that you gain control of your personas when there, say you Zeus, you were born on Crete and you went there right now, I believe that you would feel the most powerful you have in two hundred years! Go, right now, then come back and tell us!"

Zeus glared at me from his throne, but he soon vanished in a bright light, there was an awkward silence in the room as we waited, only filled by the sound of Venus holding back Aphrodite from saying something flirty to me, which made it look like she was about to explode, it was odd seeing the love goddess holding herself back in such a theatrical manner, I was about to say something to her when there was a huge light surrounding Zeus' throne, the god appeared and started laughing,"For once in your pitiful life nephew, you are right!" the other gods and goddesses sat up in their thrones and stared at their king,"It was odd, at first I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out, then as I arrived on the island I felt a calmness I have not felt for millennia sweep over my body, I dare say your plan might be clever but is that seriously all you called us here for, Sea Spawn?"

"No, I have our war plan," all the gods seemed to lose the pained expressions they had on their faces as they looked at me, Athena actually summoning a pen and paper out of thin air, out of nervousness I fiddled with my mothers Primordial Steel ring as I gathered all of my confidence, I didn't like the position of power I was being given,"I have had this feeling for a while but I believe my place to be with the demigods, to help them plan their attack on the Giants and the for freeing the Doors of Death, I believe that I work as a messenger between all of you as you gain all of your powers and prepare to fight along side the Seven," Zeus laughed and seemed to want to taunt me but I was having none of it,"You fear for your throne more than anything else in the world, or do you forget eating Athena's mother just to stop her from having a son destined to be king! So just, for the love of Chaos, shut up!"

The other gods stared at me and Zeus, the latter seeming a lot shorted than usual on his throne, I smirked and continued with telling them the fine details of my plan, basically I was re-explaining it to Ares and telling everyone where they needed to go, I asked them if they all understood and the Olympians all nodded and flashed away, so I sat on my throne and sighed, as I was about to close my eyes I saw a bright light and my dad walked out,"They all gone?" he asked as Hestia rose from beside the hearth and summoned a chocolate cake that had white frosting reading _,"Happy 21st Birthday Matty!"_ my dad smiled and sat on his throne as Hestia explained each and every detail of the cake,"Your mother would of loved to have seen the man you've become," he said as his watery eyes locked with mine,"She was the most amazing woman I ever met, so kind, so smart, so beautiful, I never told you how we met, did I?" I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't care, dad hadn't talked about mum since he told me my name, I nodded to him and he smiled through his tears.

"Your mother," he started, obviously about to choke up, but he stopped himself,"Nyx, was not in a very happy marriage with Erebus, they fought, he hit her, he...he forced her to have children with him, she had enough of it and she begged her father, Chaos, to free her from her marital chains, he did and she ran away to Scotland, just for a change in scenery. The night we first met I had just had a fight with Amphitrite and I wanted to go to a place that calmed me, I remember thinking of the beautiful Scottish Lochs and how clean the water was, so I decided to go there for a week, I first went to Glasgow where I met your mother, gods I remember how beautiful she was that night, her skin pale in the starlit sky, her brown hair flowing in the wind and her eyes, you have her eyes, and I'm thankful for that," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, our relationship had always been weird, but I loved my dad, I thank Percy for getting us together,"Your mum, she didn't seem to know who I was, but I knew immediately, I must admit I was terrified of her, she had an aura much like yours, kind, but powerful and intimidating, I introduced myself to her and we, uh, we spent our _time_ together."

He looked a though he wanted to continue but he suddenly had a huge spasm as he began to shift, my dad screamed as he clutched his head and flashed away, I was about to follow when Hestia held me back,"I shall look after him," I nodded to her and sat by my cake and summoned up a black knife, wait, I don't think I've explained my ring and summoning powers before, so; Ring - a gift from my mother that up until my twelfth birthday took the form of dual swords, they are made from Primordial Steel (which for some reason everyone used to call Chaos Steel) it can only be used by Primordial's and kills anyone else who touches it, it can also shift form into any weapon I want. Summoned Weapons - so I basically use my own energy to make my own weapons, but I can make these weapons do almost anything.

* * *

I spent the next few weeks taking care of business such as disputes between minor gods and making sure the gods were well informed on the war, I asked Hermes to go to Apollo and Artemis on Delos though, I still didn't want to make things weird with her and me. I was talking to a satyr about his broken reed pipes when I felt a great deal of strength begin to drain from the world slowly, Percy, I flashed to wherever he was, with Percy I just kind of go where he is, and saw him and Annabeth fall into Tartarus as Nico tried to save them,"Nooooo!" was all I was able to say as they fell and I did the most selfish thing I think I've ever done, I jumped in too using the last of my power to make a force to stop us from being flattened when we hit the bottom.


	10. Tartarus Snooze

_An arm made of gold, a true hero covered in his own blood, arrows falling like the rain, my beloved chained to a wall as my bane stands over her._

* * *

With great difficulty I opened my eyes, I was still falling, Percy and Annabeth were fifteen feet below me, I tried once again to use my powers but they would not work, Tartarus was purposefully making me lose my powers, It made me scared, really scared, I quickly grabbed my ring and turned it, just to make sure that I could still make it work, slowly it turned into my Primordial Steel dual swords, I tried to turn them back into the ring but it wouldn't work, for the love of Hades this is annoying! I made myself less air resistant so that I could catch up with my brother, I looked at both of them for a moment and checked if they were still alive, thankfully the answer was yes, Percy opened his eyes and looked at me for a second then did a double take and shouted over the rush of air,"You just show up wherever you want, don't you?!" I just shrugged and gave him the most awkward bear hug in history, mainly because the of the falling, but also because I had to manoeuvre around Annabeth's unconscious body to do it.

As I began to move away I felt a sudden pain in my chest, as though I had been stabbed through my heart but I was absolutely fine physically and nothing was attacking us, I thrashed violently and coughed up ichor as for the first time in ages I saw water and the ground, I was about to tell Percy when I felt yet another pain, this time something was attacking us and I held on tight to my swords, we hit the water and pulled ourselves to shore but I felt the weakest I have in my life, even when I was a tree I had more power than this, but I felt empty, I wasn't me and it was weird, I was so out of it I didn't even notice the two lovebirds killing Arachne and talking to each other, Annabeth notice me sprawled on the ground in my near lifeless state and got Percy to help her lift me to the River Phlegethon to drink from it, I don't remember much after that, only flashes, Percy in pain and Annabeth over him with fire in her hands, being dragged then the only clear thing for a while was meeting Bob.

Iapetus was a titan once, but Percy wiped his memories so he now has a new name, Bob! I t was odd meeting a titan and not stabbing him but I was able to fight the urges, manly because I couldn't even move without Percy's help, I next recall seeing Percy dissolving and with my little strength all I was able to do was scream for help, the taste of my tears still haunting me, I remember felling hurt by Bob, I don't remember why but I know he was about to betray us but didn't, I next woke up in a hut with a giant named Damasen, who gave me enough strength to walk on my own and kind of sleepwalk behind the others when I passed out, it was very useful, I then recollect asking Annabeth where we were going as I awoke from one of my blackouts and all she said was that we were going to the "Mansion of Night" I then passed out again.

I finally regained full consciousness as we arrived at the Mansion of Night, where we encountered a hoard of monsters and minor gods led by,"Mother!"I charged forward and was about to go to her when I saw her hair and eyes, they were both black but she was meant to have my eyes and brown hair,"Your not my mother, how dare you pretend to be her!" I screamed in pure hatred and and jumped up, slicing off the head of the impostor, that turned out to just be a wind spirit in disguise, I jumped off of the chariot the spirit was in and sliced through the other monsters, Percy and the others ran forward as I did this, using the Mansion of Night as a way to transport them to the heart of Tartarus,"I will join you soon my brother!" I called behind him as he went past me, I grabbed Nemesis, my least favourite sibling, and put one of my swords to her throat,"Where is she?"

Nemesis pointed down into the Realm of Chaos and vanished from sight, along with all the other creatures that I was related to, my mother's weird. I jumped off of the edge of Tartarus and had to fight with all of my power to stay awake as I fell into a hidden bit of Tartarus, a cave was underneath the ledge and I just barely got a hold on the cave mouth as I fell, I pulled myself up and walked through the cave until I got to huge spherical room with hundreds of chains plunged into the wall wrapped up in the middle, my actual mother was hanging in the middle of the room looking thin, yet quite beautiful, I went to the closest chain and cut it off of the wall and used it to swing to my mother, when I got to her I could tell she obviously couldn't use any of her senses as she didn't even react to me hacking away at her chains, it took me a few minutes but I got her free and I held her in my arms as I ran back to the Mansion of Night and jumped through.

When I jumped through I felt all of my used up energy come back to haunt me as I promptly collapsed onto the ground, luckily Damasen was there with his Drakon, he picked us up and took us to the Doors of Death, my mother still not aware of anything going on, she just breathed and stared blankly at random things, I wasn't much better though, I could barely walk and my head was killing me, but I walked on with them until we got to the Doors, we saw the trouble Percy was in and we charged, I did it slower so I didn't hurt my mother, just as I made it to the doors Tartarus appeared, I pushed my mother inside the Doors then went to help Percy and Annabeth, Bob and Damasen were about to offer to stay behind but when I touched the Doors I felt a small portion of power return to me, just enough to do one thing, Tartarus was about to attack again, so I made a ball of light appear that blinded everyone attacking us.

We all got into the Doors of Death and waited as the muzak played, I bent down next to my mother and explained my side quest to Percy who gave me a big hug, a whole lot less awkward than the last, I smiled at him and sat down, the Doors soon opened and we all scurried out, the crew members of the Argo 2 drawing their weapons when they saw Bob and Damasen, I don't know how that all played out though as yet again I passed out, still holding my mother.


	11. A Giants Only Fear

_The corridor stretched for miles, a bright light emitting from the other end, taking a step forward made swords shoot through my chest, I was so close, I don't know why I wanted to get through the corridor, I don't know why I accepted the pain, all I knew was that I had to get to the exit, I was only four steps away, three steps, two steps, one step, a sword made of shadows shot through my chest and made the hundreds of other shatter, I lunged forward and my eyes were empty, I felt my soul begin to vanish, I had to keep going though, I raised my hand and touched the light as someone walked up to me,"Your pathetic!" was all I heard from his rough voice as he used his foot to crush my skull against the floor, leaving ichor there as my body flickered out of existence._

* * *

My mind was in shambles as I awoke on the Argo 2, I looked across the room and saw the walls had shelves with baseball bats and footballs with wooden spikes pointing out of them, I was in Gleeson's room, I groaned as I rose up and heard a loud clang from another room as I heard my back pop and noticed that my powers were returning very slowly, Percy came running into the room and wrapped me up in a hug,"You were out for days," he exclaimed as he called the others in to see me, my brother then introduced the newbies (Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank) with a big speech about how cool each of them were, he seemed to want my approval in his friends, when Percy remarked that Jason, too, had defeated a titan in the war the son of Zeus had a proud grin plastered to his face, I then asked Jason if he knew how many titans Percy had defeated and then told him he killed Kronos, Percy glared at me as he muttered,"It's not a competition!" in his embarrassment.

I spoke with the Seven for a while, getting to know them and really liking Frank and Leo, I turned to Annabeth and asked,"Where's my mother?" she smiled halfheartedly as she and Piper helped me stand up and go to another room, I was about to open the door when I asked,"Has she woken up yet?" the daughter of Athena shook her head as she opened the door for me and walked away with her friend, I walked into the room and realise that my ring was back on my finger and smiled as I pulled up a chair to my mothers bed, she was quite beautiful, with the food she had been fed while unconscious she had gained some of her old muscle mass, and her face seemed much more peaceful and happy, all in all she seemed incredibly healthy, she was drooling as she slept though, a trait that Percy (ironically) told me I had during my time living with him and Sally.

Nyx didn't seem to be waking up soon so I stretched out my hand and focused on summoning some ambrosia, my face became red very quickly as sweat beads rolled down, the ambrosia appeared and I fed her some before turning my head up to the ceiling,"Hermes, I know you can hear me, can you come here?" there was a blinding light in the room and the God of Messengers himself appeared, he looked at me for a moment then saw my mother and was about to speak when Percy walked in with a tray of food for me he was about to leave but I nodded at another chair in the room and he got the hint, he sat down and glanced at my mother as he waited for me to start speaking, Hermes too waited patiently as I took a much needed sip of water,"Sorry to call you Hermes, but I need you to do my communications job, lost my powers!" both of the guys in the room stared at me for a moment as I took another sip of water,"Don't worry, they'll be back in time to kill some giants, bet my left foot on it!"

"Sure, I can do that, Zeus wont be happy though," he looked at my mother again then asked,"When did you have time to save her and was saving her what made you lose your powers?" I looked down and explained how I went Tartarus and how I barely stayed conscious for most of it, Percy filled in the gaps in my story and spoke of how I "saved more people than he had ever thought possible from the pit" he then talked about me getting Bob and Damasen to safety, Hermes just nodded the entire time then gestured to my mother,"Should I tell anyone about her?" I looked at him for a moment, then at my mother, I had not though of who I should tell, I put my fingers to my temples as I thought then looked once again at my mother.

With a lot of help from Percy I stood up and said,"You aren't telling Zeus, if you do he'll send her back, I'm not sure if we should tell anyone other than my father, but only say that she is fine and that I agree with him, he'll know what I mean," Hermes nodded and flashed away, leaving only me and Percy in the room with my sleeping mother,"Sally looks like her, don't you think?" it was true, except my mum had darker eyes, she looked just like Sally Jackson, her smile even looked the same, Percy nodded and walked to the door,"Where are Bob and Damasen?" my brother told me that they were steering the ship as the Seven got some rest then left me alone, giving me another hug before leaving.

* * *

I stayed on the ship most days, spending my time looking after my mother as I, myself, slowly gained my strength, I was now physically back to what I was, training with the other crew members some times, I must admit Percy was getting worryingly good with his sword, he had now beaten me two times out of one hundred and seven. My powers were not fully back yet, it made me fell useless, I had used to be able to summon an army of swords out of thin air, then the best I could do was make a shiv, one day during dinner I was moaning about it then heard Percy clear his throat and noticed that Annabeth was blushing, I forgot that she didn't have powers and had to spend the rest of the night apologising to her. Hermes kept on coming back for reports, telling me that the other gods were almost at their peak power levels and were having their war chariots transported to them in preparation for the coming battle, one day when in the briefing there was a thud outside the room we were in and we saw Percy and Annabeth going to his room with smiles on their faces, lets just say while I had restraint my fellow god did not, as he swiftly jumped out the door and yelled something about staying quiet, he left, that night, with a smile on his face.

A few days later our group went to Delos and I decided that I would go with Leo, Frank and Hazel to the island, when we got to shore Artemis shot an arrow at Leo but I used my sword to slice it in half, Leo then went with Apollo, and Frank, Hazel and I got were stuck in an awkward conversation with Artemis, Leo soon came back with the flower for the Cure and I told him to wait on the Argo 2 for me to come back, when him and the others were gone I turned to Artemis, hoping that she would be nice,"So...This is where you were born...I like it!" I smiled awkwardly as she laughed at my poor attempt to stop the silence, then she gave me a hug,"Now I know this is asking a lot but can you look after someone for me please?" the Goddess of the Hunt raised an eyebrow at me, expecting a story, I told her about everything that happened after she left, blocking out the chat with Chaos then I said,"I need to stay with Percy for the plan to work and who knows what's going to happen to the Argo 2 next, my mother hasn't even woken up yet and I'd much rather the first thing she sees be you than a ship that's on fire!" Artemis agreed and flashed into the ship and got my mother, then she flashed back and gave me another hug before I went.

When I got back on the Argo 2 I went to Percy and got the most out of nowhere comment in the world shot at me,"You aren't staying with your girlfriend?" I felt my face heat up and gave him the finger before walking into my room to sleep, I spent the next couple of days just trying to regain all of my strength, finally feeling like myself again on the fateful day, the Feast of Spes, when the others woke up I told them that they should fight the giant bane of their parent first, then help out a god that needs help, the demigods understood and I left them to plan as I walked to the outskirts of our future battle ground, I sensed my bane was near, so I walked to were I felt his presence, where I saw him terrified me.

Garkos stood on Porphyrion's right and had a huge grin on his face, his gold armour still glittering, he was now the King of Giants right hand and was being complemented by the other giants as he showed them his power, making birds appear in mid air then turning them into sword and making them fight, mediocre but his brothers loved it, he was quite happy as he continued with his wee games so I decided to use my powers to mess with him a bit, he tried to shift the swords into something else, but I made them fall to the ground and then melt and wrap around his feet, the other giants thought that it was still his act until they saw him begin to shake in fear then calm himself down and scream,"He's here!" the giants all drew their weapons and I knew it was my cue, I walked over casually as they all bared their teeth at me, I just smiled as I summoned my black light armour and cloak, also summoning my swords to my hand, I got into my stance and saw Garkos release himself and pull out his spear, pushing himself to the front as he made his eyes glow, more to amuse his brethren than to scare me,"Your move!" he boomed just as the demigods all ran up behind me and got into their stances.

Percy was the closest to me and quickly told me that they had awoken Gaia, I looked up at the sky and glared at it,"Can't believe I'm saying this but, Zeus you better show up!" there was a loud thunder clap that followed that as all the Olympians appeared and roared a loud battle cry, making a few giants back away, I nodded at Percy and he joined in with the Olympians, then all of the others joined too,"For Olympus!" I yelled as I ran forward and stabbed the giant Leon, who was the stabbed again by Percy, turning him to dust, the others all charged as well, Zeus and Jason leading Porphyrion to the edge of Mount Olympus, Percy went with Poseidon to kill Ephialtes and Otis, I lost track of the others but I could plainly see one thing, Percy was killing the most giants, I smirked proudly at him then continued my charge, I cut off Alektos' head then charged at Gration, who I cut in half, as I was about to continue Artemis flew past me so I called out to her,"Is my mother okay?" she nodded and continued shooting her arrows at some more giants.

With a smile now permanently plastered on my face I ran forward to meet the one giant I actually wanted to kill, Garkos wasn't faring well, the some Olympians and Percy were using all of their energy on him so he was covered in cuts but he was still holding them all off, he was about to backhand Demeter when I jumped up and sliced at his hand he scowled at me and set a chain of fire at me that I shot some water at, he then ran at me while spinning his spear to deflect the arrows Apollo was shooting at him, I met my banes charge and clashed my duel swords against his spear, blocking his strike with one and swiping at his leg with the other, he jumped over me and shot some gold energy at me but I dodged it, hearing a huge explosion where I was before as I turned one sword to a crossbow and shot at him, he was barely able to move but he dodged all of the bolts I shot at him.

He suddenly shot another beam of gold energy at me and I was about to dodge it but it hit my left shoulder, I got blasted off of my feet by the explosion after that and staggered forward as I continued to run, my arm was killing me but I fought through it as I lunged at Garkos and stabbed him through the arm, he let out a roar of pain and grabbed my bad arm and squeezed the wound, making me gag back the scream I didn't want anyone to hear, I pulled my sword out of his arm and was about to stab him through his head when he sank into the ground, he laughed as he was swallowed by the ground, I tried to bring him back but the ground wouldn't move for me, I looked around and saw that there was nothing left of the giants but dust, Zeus and Jason ran back in and I sighed, of course it took them the longest to kill their fist giant, I walked over to the group of Olympians and demigods (who also have Damasen and Bob) and sat down next to it as they discussed a way back to Camp Half-Blood, once their plan was settled I stood up and walked with the Seven to the Argo 2 and called to the Olympians,"Just for reassurance!"

Zeus soon launched us to Camp Half-Blood so hard that I had to use my powers to keep the Seven on the Argo 2, when we got to camp we saw that Gaia was just about to rise from the ground,"I'll take you all down, Percy," my brother turned to me,"let's do this like we did the last one!" he nodded in agreement as I took every one but Leo, who was working on the burning ship, to the battlefield full of monsters and the Romans and Greeks, I ran up to the front line and slashed through the monsters and continued to gain more and more ground for the demigod army, there was then a loud metallic roar from Festus, who was rebuilt by Leo, as he soared through the sky and attacked Gaia, I flew up beside the dragon and Leo told me his plan,"Leo you don't have to kamikaze to kill her, pick her up and I'll deal with her!" he nodded in agreement as he picked up the Earth Mother and flew through the air, I began to shoot blasts of Greek Fire at the Primordial and used my sword to slash at her arms to stop her from swatting away Leo, after a few minutes of this I told Leo to let her go and just as he was out of range Octavian's onager it hit, destroying Gaia immediately.

I flew down with Leo and Festus, hitting the ground we were met by hoards of demigods cheering in the post battle bliss, they carried the son of Hephaestus and I up the hill and through the barrier,"Home."


	12. A Punished Princes Prize

"Matthew...Matthew!...MATTHEW!" I rolled off of the Chair I was sleeping in as Artemis laughed at me falling, she had obviously been trying to wake me for awhile,"The reward ceremony is about to begin," she said as she helped me up and out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy feeding my mother some ambrosia, I gave him a nod and thanked Artemis for waking me, I looked down at my unconscious mother, thinking only of how much I wanted to stay with her until she woke up, and gave her forehead a kiss before summoning my black armour, I hate wearing robes their too open, the Goddess of the Hunt gave me a questioning look and then turned to my brother, who was wearing his Greek Armour over his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt,"Are you boys ready or do you need your swords too?" Percy made to reach for Riptide before I stopped him.

Artemis and I decided to walk with Percy to the Council Room, as we still had time to walk before the ceremony started, I began a conversation with the goddess when my brother muttered something along the lines of,"Now I know how Grover felt with me and Annabeth," as we walked before I quickly punched him to shut him up. We made it to the meeting just before Zeus caused a roar of thunder to summon the other gods,"That was over dramatic," Percy chuckled as he went to stand with the other demigods while Artemis and I grew to our godly heights to sit on our thrones, I noticed Apollo was shaking nervously in his and gave him reassuring nod before seeing his sister take his hand to calm him, I glanced at the King of the Gods and hated the look of delight plastered onto his face at seeing his own son afraid of him, he soon began the meeting by telling us all how we got to where we were and what would be covered in the meeting, he smirked horribly when he said that we would "decide Apollos and Andrios' fates."

With that we properly started the meeting, first by giving each of the demigods their own rewards; Annabeth getting to design the new combined camp that I convinced the other gods to permit after reminding them that they almost got torn apart by the demigods fighting, Frank got his curse removed and a magical bow, Hazel gained the ability to control the dead like her brother and father, Jason got his coin upgraded so that it could increase his lightning powers, Leo asked for Calypso to be freed, Nico got given the title of Prince of the Underworld, Piper was promised her love life would no longer be tormented, Reyna received a kind of inspirational form of Charm Speak and Percy was offered godhood yet again, but he declined, instead asking my fellow Olympians to allow Hades and Hestia to join us, we all agreed and two new thrones rose from the floor.

"Demigods, you shall all stay here for the festivities, Apollo, it is time to decide what punishment you and Andrios will receive!" the King of Olympus boomed across the Hall, the demigods and a few of the Olympians stood up in outrage at the fact that Apollo and I were to be punished but I punched the side of my throne to stop them then turned to Zeus, who smirked at me as he watched the others in the Hall sit down, my eyes caught onto Artemis' and I made the riskiest decision of my life, I would save Apollo, no matter what, my uncle cleared his throat,"I think that you two, as the main purposes for the war, should be stripped of your powers and forced to live as slaves to mortals, maybe even made to do some quests? That would be a lot of fun to watch! All in favour?" nobody even breathed in response to the question, the only movement in the room was the eyes moving from me to the sun god and then finally his father.

After a few minutes in silence I stood from my throne and began to talk,"My Lord, you don't seem to understand our abilities, Apollo and I only gaze into the future and decipher what is to come, we don't control the future anymore than anyone in this room," everyone was silent and my eyes were locked with Artemis' for a moment, if my plan was to work I didn't know when I would see her next, when Zeus was about to speak I continued,"You are afraid of me more than him so let's make a deal," I moved to his ear and whispered,"Whatever the other Olympians deem as a worthy punishment I shall be the only one to bear it, I will not fight the ruling and will surrender myself to whatever the punishment is, but you will not harm Apollo," I slowly moved my head away and the King of the Gods nodded to me and smiled as I sat down, Percy glanced at me from his seat but I faked a smile to stop him from worrying.

Zeus cleared his throat again and sat up straight on his throne as he grumbled,"Does anyone else have a suggestion?" Ares jumped up and said something about permanent snakes biting the groin, which no one even considered, Aphrodite purposed forcing us to marry each other, but Zeus groaned,"Good but not possible," we all heard a great sigh of relief from Artemis and chuckled lightly at her uncharacteristic reaction,"next?" the King of Olympus called before having Hermes stand up and jokingly suggest that Apollo and I should become Zeus' slaves for a thousand years, thankfully more people laughed than approved of it, then Athena smirked in her throne and turned on to her father and whispered something in his ear then he grinned ear to ear and asked,"Everybody okay with Andrios here having to reveal his darkest secret?" all of the Olympians cheered in approval at the idea as my uncle told me to stand in the middle of the Hall.

I began to shake as I stood, what secret did they want to know, maybe they wanted to know of Chaos and his plans, or my mothers reappearance, or...Zeus smirked at me as he made another thunderclap happen, summoning the three Fates to the Council Hall, they all bowed to him as he asked them to search my mind for love, everybody in the room went silent again,"I'll tell, you don't need the Fates for this!" the next thing I knew my arms were being held to the ground by chains, forcing me to kneel in front of the sisters, they raised their left hands in unison and grey beams shot from all of them,"No, please don't do this!" I pleaded as I tried to empty my mind, they could not know, nobody could know.

To late, thick grey smoke poured from my ears to the vast ceiling, where an image of my smiling father showed from it,"Deeper!" Zeus bellowed from his throne as I felt Artemis staring at me, it would be so much easier to block her out of my ind if she didn't do that, an image of my mothers unconscious body came next, then came one of Percy and Annabeth smiling happily together,"I said deeper, for the love of Hades!" my uncle stood up and placed his foot on my face,"Tell us the truth boy, or our deal is off!" I glared up at him as an image of Artemis shimmered through the smoke, the goddesses true self staring up at her smoky form in an indistinguishable mask of emotions, before I realised what was happening Zeus was on his throne and the Fates had vanished with a bow, I was no longer chained and stood up, still shaking in fury and shock, my father grabbed me before I sat down to make sure I was okay before he was gone.

The next moment he is standing over his brother, threatening him with his trident as he yelled insults and threats of violence, I was in so much shock I din't even notice most of the other gods yelling insults at Zeus about how out of line he was and Athena saying something about not intending the secret to be so embarrassing, Percy ran up to my throne as this happened and tried to help me get out of my shocked state, once the gods were off of their king surprisingly Jason stood up and yelled at his beaten father,"from where I stand Matthew is the only reason all of us are still alive, he saved you all from your own alter egos, he helped unchain the Doors of Death, he killed the most giants and he fought Gaia!" the God of Thunder sat shocked at his sons out burst as the Roman continued,"And he has been a far better leader during this thing that you have, all you've done is blame your problems on the people who helped us prepare for this, just because you didn't understand their gifts! I don't think Matthew should be punished, I think he should get the best reward out of all of us!"

For few scary moments the room was quiet then Zeus began to laugh hysterically as he cried,"And what would all of you have me do, make him your prince," everyone in the room glanced at each other except from me, I was still sitting on my throne counting the seconds until this awful nightmare of a day was over, I stopped moping when I felt all eyes on me, they were all waiting for me to say that I wanted to be their prince, but at that moment I didn't care, I sighed and told everybody to sit down and began a discussion about what the celebratory party was to be (basically a peaceful event, not a place for war threats) then I stayed quiet as all of them got involved and started talking about what they would bring or wear, things I didn't care about, Artemis was still staring at the ceiling and was breaking my heart by not looking down, the demigods began to leave when Zeus called,"All in favour of making Andrios prince?"

All was quiet, then every hand in the room was in the air, and I saw a thing in Zeus I thought I would never see, guilt, as soon as Artemis voted in favour I felt a new found optimism and strength flow through me as golden light wrapped around my head and formed a crown, I smiled sheepishly at Percy as he stared at me and then the meeting was over, we had a few minutes until the party started so the gods were aloud to talk to their kids while the Council Hall changed decorations for the festivities, I stood up awkwardly and walked over to my brother at the size of a human, I asked him to take out Riptide then tapped it, making it glow for a moment then told him to choose a weapon that wasn't a sword,"Trident," he said as a button appeared on the side of his trusted pen,"Thank you so much," he said after pressing the button and holding onto his new trident, I told him that it was just an upgrade before flashing away to my mothers room, where she still lay unconscious.

"We only have a couple more minutes," a female voice said as a bright light shone in front of me,"I know you don't want to miss her waking up, but after what just happened we need some fun!" Artemis stepped forward and smiled at my confused expression, I had not expected her to want to speak to me after the what had just happened but I was being proven wrong, she stepped closer to me and was soon hugging me,"I wont accept what you feel until you say it," she said as she pulled out of the hug and flashed away, I was then the most confused I had been in my life, I rested my head in my hands for a second as I sarcastically asked my mother if she knew anything I didn't about women, I was quite obviously met with silence.

Soon after that it was time for the party and I begrudgingly summoned my blue robes to wear before arriving at the Council Hall that was now flooded with demigods, satyrs, nymphs and minor-gods, I walked past some friends and caught up with them and grabbed a beer from a cooler, so far so good. A few of my fellow Olympians spotted me and apologised for letting Zeus do what he did to me, but they all soon congratulated me on my new title, at that point I realised I was still wearing my crown, I went to take it off when I felt soft hands on mine,"You look good with it on," was all the familiar voice behind me said as it led me to an area where people were dancing to the music,"Do you know how to dance?"

Artemis smiled at me as I fumbled over what to say, when I finally knew I stuttered out,"Well, um, I sorta do, it's just my arms tend to flap about and my legs turn to jelly," she laughed at me as I jokingly made my knees quiver but I didn't focus on that as all I could think was _,"That is they'll turn more into jelly,"_ when a new song began it was rather slow compared to the rock songs prior, I noticed Percy using what little tact he had to sweep Annabeth over to the dance floor, when my brother noticed my situation he shot a wink at me and began to dance with a surprising amount of grace or someone with ADHD, the goddess in front of me was also glancing at the other couples on the dance floor longingly so I decided to summon all of my remaining confidence to bring back the old me, the cheeky version of me, I grabbed her hand and moved in time with the music, my lack of skill making the dance awkward and clumsy but my partner seemed to enjoy it.

Until the fifth song after that finished the Goddess of the Hunt and I remained together, dancing until I wasn't tripping over my own feet, it came to a time where it was know pop music and smooth rock playing, so we left the dance floor and watched as a bunch of minor goddesses bounced in time with the music while screaming the words **"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!"** repeatedly, I was having so much fun with Artemis as we talked that I only half noticed Percy and Annabeth running off laughing and Leo being bombarded with kisses from the newly freed Calypso, I continued to talk to the daughter of Zeus until Zeus stood up to do a speech, as he cleared his throat and the music went quiet Artemis tugged on my arm with a smile on her face as she led me to the exit, I laughed as Zeus drunkenly leaned on Ares and started a chant of **"LIGHTNING IS COOL"** across the Hall.

The Goddess of the Hunt and I walked away from the Council Hall and through Olympus, passed statues and buildings, passed fountains and and trees, until we arrived in a garden, but this was not any garden, this was Artemis' Garden, a place where the moon shone brightest and the wild seemed to be most powerful, I had done much of my training with her here and we had developed our friendship while sitting on tree branches and talking, those were the best days. I sighed as I walked through the entrance and nodded at the tree we usually sat on, but when I turned around Artemis was laying down on the classic red and white picnic blanket, she was positioning two pillows and a bottle of champagne as I sat down next to her, we then began to talk about everything and nothing, just sitting under the stars and having the time of our lives, it was weird, while Artemis seemed to only feel free here was because of her domain, I only felt comfortable with her or Percy, life is odd.

For the next few minutes we talked to each other, laughing at our jokes and gazing at the stars, our eyes both seemed to land on the Huntress constellation at the same time, as Artemis and I both fell silent abruptly,"In what way do you love me?" I turned to look at Artemis after she asked her question and saw a deep blush spread across her cheeks,"It's just that when you were forced to show your loves people like parents and siblings appeared and," she took a sharp breath,"and I want to be sure we are on the same page," she tilted her head to the side as I smiled at her and inched closer to her, until our noses were touching, she closed her eyes and I followed her action, when she didn't move I thought _"What the hell!"_ and leaned in, kissing her.

We stayed there kissing for a minute until we needed to breath, I smiled at her and rested my head against hers,"I think you just started reading the right book!" I began to lean in again when a collection of high pitched squeals came from the bushes, Artemis and I looked up and saw Aphrodite and her gang of minor goddesses jumping up and down as they hugged each other, they seemed to realise what they did, as they all soon stopped and ran away, the Goddess of Love even apologising to us as she ran, I smiled at all of their antics and before I knew what was happening I was being kissed again, after a moment I pulled away and was forced onto my back, being straddled by Artemis,"I love you!"

"To right you do!" the goddess exclaimed as she cuddled into me,"I love you too."


	13. Primordial Awakening

I woke up the next day with a great deal of optimism, quickly getting dressed and eating before running from my palace to Artemis', when I got outside the door I paused for a moment then knocked thrice, for a few moments I waited, then the door burst open,"You got here much earlier than I thought," Artemis stood in the doorway in a tank-top and sports leggings, her hands were trying to fix her hair as she kicked her trainers onto her feet, I just smiled at her as she put her hair into a ponytail,"So, date in New York huh? How many rom-coms did you watch to get inspiration for that corn ball?" I chuckled lightly at her comment then held the goddess close to me as I flashed us to a cafe that Percy and I go to all the time, we got a table and sat together, we got our drinks and talked for ages, at some point we must of left, as at one moment we were chatting away and the next I was sitting on my couch with Artemis kissing me ferociously.

Not wanting to spoil a great make out session I held her close while she peppered my face with kisses, she pulled away for a moment to breath and I started to work on giving her neck a hickey, she gasped at my action and clutched onto my head and just as I was finished with her neck there was a few knocks on the door,"Ignore them," I murmured as I tried to kiss her again,"Oh come on you started this!" she just chuckled as she sat down and kicked me off of the couch,"You owe me Arty!" as I walked over to the door the knocking became more forceful, so I ran over quickly, Apollo stood before me,"Yes?" I asked as I fought the urge to tell him to leave while I made out with his sister.

Apollo's face was in a bright grin,"She's waking up!" I heard a bump from my living room, I asked him if he was sure,"Yeah, your mum's waking up, she's started talking in her sleep and her eyes look like their about to open!" I told him to go and tell my father and shut the door, running over to Artemis and giving her one last kiss before apologising to her and flashing away. The room that my mum was in was filled with people, there was my dad, Apollo, a few minor gods and goddesses and after a few seconds Artemis arrived, the God of the Sun saw me and called me over and told everyone non-familiar to leave,"That means you too sis," I quickly turned to the god and told him that Artemis could stay.

For ten minutes we waited, my father sitting on a chair, deathly silent the entire time, Artemis was talking with her brother in hushed voices as I slowly sat next to my dad, I was getting a tad annoyed when my father gasped, I turned to my mum and saw her looking around the room confused, not knowing what to do I stayed sitting, my dad obviously knew though, he was right at her side in an instant, hugging her, if she were mortal I would have feared for her bones, but she was a Primordial,"Nyx, I've missed you so much!" my father exclaimed as he captured my mothers lips with his, he sat next to her for a moment and held her hand as she tried to recall the people around her, she seemed to know Artemis and Apollo immediately but she looked at me with confusion for a moment, then her face grew fearful.

"How long was I in Tartarus?" this being the first time I ever heard her speak and with the added fact she just woke up from a coma I was surprised at how strong, yet sweet her voice was, she sounded like she had the voice of a true mother, one that could scare you at the worst of times and also encourage you to do great things when you needed it, my eyes began to water as bowed my head, my father wasn't going to tell her, I don't think he could bare it, and neither Apollo or Artemis could, it had to be me, I took a deep breath and turned to her and told her that it had been twenty-one years, she seemed to get emotional as she let go of my dads hand and moved hers closer to my face, her eyes were so much like mine, her voice cracked as she asked,"Son?"

With all the love I had I held onto her as she cried in my arms, letting a few of my own tears fall, my mother then asked me my name,"Well, I was raised in Camp Half-Blood, so the demigods named me Matthew, which is the name most people refer to me as, but you guys wanted to call me Andrios so you can call me whatever you want," Apollo then had to interrupt our conversation to give my mum a quick checkup, during which I spoke with Artemis to calm my nerves, once Apollo was done he left, telling me that my mum was absolutely fine physically. I sat down in a chair again and Artemis sat next to me while my parents spoke for a moment, my mother then asked what had happened while she was gone, so I told her everything that had happened, from my time in camp to this moment, blocking out some moments with Artemis just to not force out our secret.

Once I was done my mother looked up at Artemis and I and said,"You're missing out something very important," I tried to fake confusion while my father actually looked confused,"Artemis, we've always got along well, so please do not take this the wrong way when I ask you," Artemis nodded and held my hand,"Why are you here?" my mums question was rather blunt and it made my dad realise that Artemis was here too and also ask why, I looked at her for a moment and she smiled and held my hand, breathing deeply and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Matthew and I are dating," she said as she held my hand incredibly tight,"We only started yesterday but we've had a kind of will-they/won't-they thing going on for a few years," looked shocked at her, I wasn't upset that she told my parents, not at all, I was thrilled, but for a Maiden Goddess to so openly say that she was in a relationship was a great feat. I looked at my parents and noticed their happy expressions and smiled and wrapped one of my arms around Artemis, and started to talk about some random stuff and told my mum about Artemis and my story, I don't think I've had a better day though.


End file.
